Van Buren
by Rogue2k7
Summary: During his second year at Bullworth, Jimmy was hoping for peace and quiet as King of the School, but soon he finds himself embroiled in a conspiracy involving a transfer student that could lead to open war with another school and the various cliques within. Only the one behind the conspiracy is who he least expected and the transfer student has secrets of his own.
1. The Newcomer

Van Buren

Chapter 1: The Newcomer

###

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bully or any of the characters from the game. I also don't own any series referenced herein.**

**A/N: This is my first Bully fic, since I liked the game so much that I just had to write something for it. This story is definitely a continuation fic, chronicling a hypothetical scenario taking place in the fall after the events of the game. At the same time, there will be female prefects and clique-leaders, though, in the case of the latter, not at Bullworth since I'll be using the canon leaders for that.**

###

He stepped off the bus into the rain, his hood over his head, taking comfort in the fact that he was far from home and somewhere safe, or at least safer than where he was from. He doubted anywhere was truly safe, especially since the place he was now walking into was Bullworth, once said to be the worst school in the nation.

That was until something happened that pushed it out of the top ten. He wasn't sure what, but he was bound to find out.

He made his way into the school and past the prefects, ignoring their yelling at him for breaking curfew. It was past midnight anyway, so he was amazed that the school's gates were still opened. As soon as he entered into the dorms, he checked the sheet of paper in his hands to see what room he was assigned and headed toward it. He snuck in, careful not to wake his roommate and trying not to pay attention to the pungent odor coming from him. He didn't want _that _relationship to get off to a bad start.

He took off his hoodie, revealing his blond hair and hefty build before hitting the sack, drifting off into an uneasy sleep just before starting his first day at Bullworth.

###

When Jimmy Hopkins woke up, he immediately went over and changed into his school uniform before heading over to the dining area in the dorm to pour himself some cereal, something which he had been buying lately to avoid the lunch-lady's food, which sickened him to no end. He was still the same, short and stocky, though his hair was slightly longer than it used to be.

He barely noticed the heavier blond raiding the fridge as he finished his cereal and left. He thought the guy was probably just another freshman.

His first class was English II with Mr. Galloway, who had been sober for several months after Mr. Hattrick got fired thanks to Jimmy's help. He was definitely far less stressed after that whole incident and had settled into a happy married life with Ms. Phillips. The class wasn't easy the previous year, but Jimmy at least had ways to get past the difficult projects and managed to ace the class in the meantime.

He looked forward to the year, especially with everything he had to do the previous year to get to the point of being the king of the school. Pete was still the head boy and the leader of the student council, but Jimmy had control over the cliques, something which had to be maintained lest the school descend into chaos again under Pete's weak rule, something absolutely nobody wanted to happen. Still, Jimmy turned to him for advice, something he wished he would have done a little more the previous year.

"Now, class, before we do any assignments, there is a new student that will be joining us this year… Come on in!" Mr. Galloway announced and a blond and slightly rotund boy walked into the room, slightly awkward-feeling.

"Hi… nice to meet you all. The name's Connor," he said uneasily before sitting down next to Jimmy. The king of the school could tell he was fresh meat if he didn't do anything about it.

###

After school, Jimmy got his homework done as quickly as possible since he had a date that night. He had finally decided to continue going out with Zoe instead of the other girls at the school, something which caused him many slaps, but she wanted him to be monogamous, so what was he going to do?

So, now here he was, going on his first date with her since getting back from summer vacation. There was a new movie out that Zoe desperately wanted to see and, surprisingly enough to Jimmy, it was an action movie. He was glad it wasn't a chick flick like half the movies he had to see with his previous girlfriends, so he went with her, ready for two hours of nonstop fights between the hero and a mysterious global conspiracy while traveling across Europe.

"So, anything new?" the taller brunette asked her boyfriend as they waited in line.

"Not much other than the occasional new kids," he replied. "Today I had English and History but tomorrow I have Math and PE. To be honest, I'm actually looking forward to Wednesday when I have Spanish and Programming."

"Programming, huh? I didn't think you'd be the type to take that class. I hear it's a new elective for this year," she told him.

"Yeah, I just thought I'd try it. Who knows, maybe I'll like it," he responded with a smile just before they reached the ticket window. He remembered that time he had to help a prep girl be first in line by making out with Eunice and stealing someone's bike. He chuckled at the thought.

He looked forward to the movie and, after paying for the tickets, walked in with Zoe while holding her hand.

###

Connor made his way into his room, searching for his stash of extra spending money. After seeing what the lunch lady was like earlier and tasting food that he swore had some spit in it, he swore never again to step into that cafeteria, instead opting to find a sandwich place where he could find something cheap to nibble on. Maybe one of the local supermarkets would have a good deli in it. There was always the dollar menu at a local fast food joint if he wasn't in the mood for that.

So far, he had not made any friends with anyone there at the school, largely because of his quiet nature. It takes a bit of work for him to talk to others unless he's talked to himself.

He took a deep breath as his door opened and his roommate walked in. "Salutations!" Connor looked at his new roommate and realized that he wasn't the only fat kid in the room.

"Uh, hi, the name's Connor. Sorry, I got here a little late last night," he replied with a bit of a grin. The kid that he was talking to was definitely a nerd, though Connor questioned how much more nerdy the kid could have been that him. "What's your name?"

"My name's Francois, but everybody just calls me Fatty," the redhead responded, shaking Connor's hand and smiling.

"Good to meet you," Connor replied with a smile while trying not to think of how much the kid in front of him smelled. "Hey, listen, I was going to go grab a sandwich. You want to come along?"

"Uh, sure. I'm supposed to meet with my friends to go play Grottos and Gremlins later on, but I can go with you before then," Fatty informed him before the two walked out of the room. On their way to the deli, they found they had a surprising amount in common including their nerdy interests. The main difference between the two was that Connor wasn't quite as nerdy-acting though he was sure that his group of friends at his old school was the equivalent to the nerds at this school.

On his way into the sandwich shop, he thought he saw someone walk by that he knew from his old school, sporting a Mohawk. The sighting made Connor pause for a second before Fatty got his attention back. "So, did you play Tamriel's Gate or what?"

The newer student shook for a second. "Oh, sorry, yeah, I got that on my laptop. I even made a mod for it," Connor replied. _Too bad I don't have it with me, _he thought.

He felt himself shiver as he walked inside. "Are you alright, bud?" the red-head asked, concerned about his new acquaintance. "You look like you saw a ghost."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Connor answered before giving his order. It was only later on while they were waiting for their orders when the newcomer realized that there was a squad of Mohawk-sporting punks in the far corner, all of whom were eyeing him. "Crap…" he cursed under his breath, looking away.

"What's going on?" Fatty inquired, looking concerned before glancing in the direction that Connor had looked in. "Oh, punks? I didn't know we had that many."

"Don't look at them. Just stay here until we can leave without them noticing," Connor ordered before quickly glancing at the clique. He saw that its leader, a girl of about sixteen with a gorgeous figure marred by a purple Mohawk and thick eye shadow.

It was her alright. Ellone Sanchez, leader of the Punks from his old school. He had no idea how they knew he was there. He hadn't even told anybody where he had moved, not even his old friends. The only one he told was his uncle, who actually suggested that he go to Bullworth in the first place.

_Unless they followed me here or something... But if that was the case, then they'd know where… Oh crap, this is bad. _He wanted to just run away, but he realized that he would be safer where he was at as long as there were other customers in the deli. He glanced over at the movie theater across the street real quick for some reason and then at the server who brought him his sandwich.

"Listen, we eat and then we get out of here," Connor told Fatty. "We need to get to the safest place you know before those punks get to us."

"Why are they after you?" the red-haired boy questioned, confused.

Connor didn't say a thing. Instead, he tore into his sandwich voraciously, hoping to get it eaten before all the other customers cleared out of the place. He needed to leave. He needed to get somewhere safe.

"We can go to the comic-book store," Fatty suggested him, shaking a little bit because of the punks. He didn't like them or the looks they had been giving him.

Unfortunately, it was at about that time that he felt the sudden urge to go to the bathroom. "Let me go real quick and then we can leave, okay?" he requested before heading straight into the deli's bathroom, hoping that the punks didn't go after him.

They didn't. Connor was the one they were after.

###

When the movie was over, Zoe and Jimmy walked out of the theater, holding hands. "That was an awesome movie. It was a little light on plot, but, wow, it was exciting!" she commented, smiling at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, no kidding," Jimmy said, chuckling. "Then again, I don't pay that much attention to movie plots anyway."

"So, how was your summer?" she asked him.

"It was fun. I mean, I had to deal with my mom and stepdad and all, but other than that I liked it. Of course, all I did was play Omega Scrolls XVI and shoot pigeons with my slingshot, but it was nice and calm," he responded. The truth was that Jimmy was the happiest he had been in years, despite some of his problems. Here he was, ruler of the cliques, king of the school and making it a better place to be.

It was then that Zoe asked him a question that he wasn't prepared to answer. "Hey, so what about your dad?"

His eyes widened at the inquiry. "Uh, I don't really know him. I haven't even seen him since I was a little kid."

Zoe nodded. "That must suck. At least I have both of my parents."

"What about when you were expelled from Bullworth?" he asked.

That was a sore spot for her as well. "Well, when that happened, they basically disowned me, not believing me about Mr. Burton." She shook her head, thinking it was ridiculous that the sided with the teacher on that. "But when I was reinstated, they took me back and apologized." After a brief silence, she asked another question. "Have you ever been curious about your dad or what he's been up to all this time?"

"I try not to think about it," he responded. He just wanted to be happy and that was in the past. There was no need for him to think about his father at a time like this. Maybe he would visit him in the future, but now he couldn't since his mother had full custody over him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Fatty and that new kid running out of the nearby deli, followed by a trio of Mohawk-sporting punks.

He didn't recognize them. Since they were students he didn't recognize from school and they didn't look like they were up to anything good, he knew he had to do something. "Zoe, are you with me?"

"Huh?" the taller brunette asked, confused by her boyfriend's question.

"There were a group of punks going after this new kid from school. You want to come with me to deal with these guys?" he asked before walking toward the group.

The brunette nodded, cracking her knuckles. "Sure, let's show those punks what we think of them picking on Bullworth students," she responded with a smile and followed Jimmy to his moped.

###

Connor just ran as quickly as he could, using the downhill incline to his advantage. Unfortunately, Fatty couldn't catch up so he fell behind. Thankfully the trio of punks that was after him simply ignored the fatter kid and aimed for the transfer student instead, ready to strike.

They were definitely faster than he was, despite all the exercise he did back home to try and lose weight. Unfortunately, all he managed to do was replace some of the fat with muscle and increase his endurance, but other than that he was still too stocky and too slow to outrun the three punks.

He knew his end was there when one of them jumped on him, turned him over and started punching.

Then the unexpected happened and he heard a moped coming straight for the punks. "What the-? This guy crazy?!" one of them yelled as he quickly got out of the way.

And off jumped a muscular boy and a tall girl, both wearing school uniforms. The muscular boy instantly pulled out his slingshot and aimed for one of the punks who received a hit from the weapon in the chest, keeling over from the shot. Jimmy immediately aimed at the second punk, a far heavier one who had far more endurance than the first and took several strikes before the brunette girl moved in and struck the obese punk in the face. This caused the third punk that was on top of Connor to get off of him and charge the girl. This guy was actually pretty muscular, but the girl knew where to hit him, causing him to fall over in agony as he clutched his lower regions.

Connor got up shakily, dumbfounded at the mysterious, strawberry-blond-haired boy. "Hey, you alright?" he asked.

The truth was that the heavy boy was in pain in several areas in his upper body and head. "Uh, yeah," he responded before wincing. "Ow, that hurt!"

"The name's Jimmy, by the way," he said.

"Connor, good to meet ya!" he said, introducing himself. "Thanks for the save. I'm not much of a fighter."

Jimmy knew something was going on. "What are these losers doing here, anyway?" he asked before glancing at the punks.

Connor just shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I must have ticked them off somehow at my old school and they somehow followed me here," he responded, not willing to tell the whole truth. "I have to go check on my roommate." He ran up the sidewalk to where the fatter kid was.

Jimmy raised an eyebrow, not knowing what to think of the new kid, before turning to one of the punks on the ground, the short and skinny one that he took out first. Pulling him by the collar, he interrogated him. "What are you after Connor for?" he asked.

The punk looked frightened at Jimmy and spilled what little beans he had nervously. "I don't know. Our boss just sent us after him, that's all. Really!"

Jimmy just dropped the punk back down. "Tell your stupid boss that if he comes here or sends any more of you punks after us, I'll go after him myself! I'm the King of the School, okay? Ruler of the cliques!"

The punks just got up and scurried away, dealing with whatever injuries they had and limping while they did so.

"So, what do you think the new guy did?" Zoe asked.

"Probably just ticked off the wrong person, that's all. Doesn't seem like the kind of guy to do anything else," Jimmy responded before glancing over at Connor who was helping Fatty up. The new guy definitely had a black eye and a bit of a bloody nose. "But if those guys come back and I'm not around, this guy won't be able to hold them off unless I teach him how to defend himself."

Zoe didn't know what to think of that, since it would cut into her dates with Jimmy, but maybe it would all work out. Who knew? Since neither her nor Jimmy had their own clique, maybe they could have Connor join them too, although it looked like he was on his way to joining the nerds in the first place. She wondered if he would actually fit in there, since it seemed like he actually had more social skills than the others.

Only time would tell.

###

Ellone walked into the wooden clubhouse for the punks along with the others. She had heard what had transpired when they found the target, but she didn't like it one bit. "So, he has allies now?" she asked her second-in-command.

"It seems like it," he responded in a hoarse voice, scratching his green Mohawk. "I don't know how we're going to deal with them if he put an ultimatum on us punks. Should we tell…?"

"No! We're the only ones that know where he is and I intend to keep it that way. If any of the other cliques found out, then the results would be disastrous." She made her position clear with her tone.

"But if the others find out that we've been going to Bullworth, then they might go after him," the second-in-command told her. She realized that he had a valid point.

"Fine, then we'll only send a couple of us after him at a time. I realize that this Jimmy kid may have his school under his control, but that will only last for so long," she said. "Butch, we'll need to plan this carefully so that we don't get caught."

Butch nodded. "Alright, we'll get started as soon as possible. Tomorrow we should have a club meeting to share ideas."

Ellone smiled at her second-in-command. She could always count on him for suggestions.

###

"So, what do you know about the cliques here at the school?" Jimmy asked Connor as they walked into the dorms.

"Not much, just know Fatty a little," he responded. He had decided earlier to opt out of the Grottos and Gremlins game to talk to Jimmy for a little bit, figuring that he needed to at least have the king of the school on his side before getting in with the nerds. "There are cliques here too, but they're a bit different from the ones at my school."

"Yeah?" Jimmy asked as he walked into his room and sat on his bed. "How come?"

"Well, so far I haven't noticed any punks or goths. I guess there are other things that are different too," Connor responded, nervous. He didn't know what to think of Jimmy, just that he was a potential ally. "Seems a bit more peaceful than my school, though."

"That's because I've been cleaning up house," his new friend responded as Connor sat down. "So, what do you think you did to tick all these guys off?" Jimmy asked, hoping to get a more concrete answer out of the newcomer.

"To be honest, you don't want to know. A lot of crap went down at the end of last year so that my parents decided to transfer me. My uncle suggested this school for some reason, not sure why," Connor responded. He didn't want anyone to know what had happened in case they didn't like him because of it.

"Oh, okay, I know the feeling. I got plenty of skeletons in my closet too," Jimmy responded. "At least you haven't been expelled multiple times."

Connor gave Jimmy a look of fear. "What…?"

"Ask some of the other kids around the school. They've heard rumors."

The heavy kid's eyes were still wide and he felt some sweat coming down his back. "Uh, okay, whatever. As long as you're a good guy now, I guess… Excuse me, I've got to go do some more homework…" Connor immediately got up.

"Hey, Connor, what are you doing tomorrow?" Jimmy asked him.

"Uh, don't have any plans," Jimmy noticed that his new acquaintance was starting to stutter a little bit. "You have anything in mind that doesn't involve blowing up the school?"

"Don't worry, nothing I do involves blowing up the school," Jimmy assured him. "I was just thinking of giving you a little training. You good with a slingshot?"

"Never used one," Connor admitted, scratching his back nervously.

"Alright, here's my old one. It's not as good as my current one but everybody's got to start someplace," Jimmy told him as he ran to his dresser and pulled out his first slingshot ever since he came to that school. He then handed the weapon to the heavy blond who took it with a bit of hesitation.

_You're probably going to have to learn how to fight a little if you expect to take on the cliques that are after you, _he told himself as he reluctantly took the slingshot. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. We'll just do some target practice tomorrow, if you want," Jimmy told him. "I know just the place."

###

Connor immediately got back to his bedroom and fell onto the bed, glancing at the slingshot in his hands. He had no idea what he was getting into with this school or what his uncle was thinking when he suggested this place.

Still, he had friends there now and maybe he could take advantage of those friendships, just not in a bad way. He hated what happened at his old school at the end of the year when everything fell apart.

But now he felt safe for once. He smiled.

###

**A/N: Yeah, so for the purposes of this story, the boy's dorm is two-story. They were originally going to make it that way in the game, but they didn't for some reason, though apparently if you approach it from a certain direction, it appears as a two-story building until you come close to it. Also, there are showers in it, like the girl's dorm.**

**And as for the female head of the punks, you'll see how Jimmy deals with her. And the title's relevant. Plus, there are far more cliques than the Punks and Goths. There are a bunch. This story will take an arc-based approach.**

**And one last note: I'm actually in the process of trying to make this into a fangame, though I've only made a handful of maps for it and it's going to be awhile. Finding tilesets for modern tiles is far from easy, unfortunately. I'll let everyone know if I ever release it. Maybe I should have attempted to go the 3-D route and use Unity… Heh.**

###


	2. Training

Chapter 2: Training

###

Disclaimer: I don't own Bully, just the OCs that appear in this fic.

###

The first class the next day was Math and they got a new math teacher that year, a beautiful Korean-American woman who actually tried to make the class fun. The sight of this new teacher made Jimmy glad that he got Mr. Hattrick fired. He had to wonder where the man went after Dr. Crabblesnitch got rid of him for accepting bribes from students. He hoped that the whole situation was a nice black mark on his record so that he wouldn't take his corrupting influences anywhere else.

Jimmy sat next to his new protégé, who sat there attentively, doing his homework in class as the teacher explained how to advanced algebra. He somehow managed to get it all done before the end.

After that class, the duo ate lunch together. "So, what are we going to do for target practice?" Connor asked as he ate into his sloppy Joe. He hated that he had come here again, but at the same time he didn't want to spend all of his money. Someday he would have to figure out a way to make more than the measly twenty dollars his parents sent him each week for an allowance.

"Well, we're going to hit some cans. There's this place where this old homeless guy used to live and I just thought I'd set up an area for target practice," Jimmy responded before noticing a chubby nerd heading toward them.

"Hey, Connor, how come you're not eating with us?" Fatty asked.

"I just thought I'd talk to Jim over here about our plans for target practice this afternoon," he said. "Don't worry, I'm still planning on showing you guys how to mod Omega Scrolls: Hammerfell later on."  
"Oh, good. I just thought… Okay, cool. See you then, Amigo!" the nerd said before heading back to the table with the others of his clique.

"So, Hammerfell, huh?" Jimmy asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I actually modded quite a bit back at my old school. Me and my friends were working on creating an entire continent for the game. Ever play them?" Connor asked with a wide smile.

"Yeah, I was playing Omega Scrolls all summer. I just have it for the console though, so I can't actually mod it," Jimmy admitted. "So, how are things going with Fatty? He seems to smell better than usual."

"Good, I actually convinced him to shower this morning by telling him about the kinds of flesh-eating bacteria he could get by not having good hygiene," Connor whispered to Jimmy so that the nerds didn't hear, causing Jimmy to laugh before noticing someone sit down next to him.

"Hey, Jimmy!" Zoe exclaimed, sitting down at the table next to her boyfriend.

"Oh, hey, Zoe, how's it going?" the King of the School asked with a smile.

"Not much, just here to eat lunch with my boyfriend," she told him teasingly.

Connor took another bite of his sloppy Joe before suddenly spitting it out back onto the plate. "Ow!" He dug around in the beef much to both Jimmy and Zoe's disgust before pulling out a nail. "The heck? Now I'll have to get checked for tetanus."

"Yeah, that's why I don't eat in here," his new friend told him.

"I swear this place is suffering a ton of health-code violations," the newcomer said. "Now I'm going to have to get checked for tetanus. How on earth hasn't the lunch lady been fired yet?"

"Yeah, how on earth?" Zoe asked devilishly before turning to her boyfriend.

"What?" Jimmy asked the redhead with a twinge of confusion, not understanding what she was trying to get through to him.

"Yeah, I'm kind of confused, myself," Connor told the girl, sitting back a little. "What exactly are you getting at?"

Zoe explained with a smile. "Well, last year Jimmy got rid of two teachers, including that pervert Mr. Burton, so what's preventing him from getting rid of Edna?"

"Yeah, we could use this nail as evidence," the newcomer told her before thinking about it once more. "But they might think it's an isolated incident."

"I could try taking a picture of her hacking into her food, but there's a chance I might get caught by her," Jimmy pondered."

Connor thought about it for a second before grinning. "I've got an idea, though."

###

Before they could implement Connor's idea, which he told Jimmy he would have to show him before they implemented it, they had to go to PE first. Since Mr. Burton was fired thanks to Jimmy's intervention after defeating Gary, the new PE teacher was a swarthy black man who was in fairly decent shape. He was also quite fun to be around.

"Alright, kids, I'm your new Physical Education teacher, Mr. Jennings! So, I'm going to teach you how to benefit yourselves physically. Don't worry; you won't be playing dodgeball or nothing!" He also had a _lot _of energy. "First of all, I'm going to tell you that showers are mandatory, especially for you smelly kids. I'd recommend showering every day in the first place, anyway, to prevent disease, but as some of you aren't doing that, you have to do that in my class. Second, we're going to work hard but you don't have to worry about running the mile or anything. The first thing we'll do is stretches!"

During the stretching routine, most of the kids in the class found out that they were far less flexible than they thought and some, particularly the overweight ones, couldn't even reach halfway between their knees and feet. Neither Connor nor Jimmy could reach their feet.

"Alright, now we're going to do some push-ups!"

They did multiple exercises before doing anything useful. The actual assignment for the day involved some weight-lifting for strength's sake before doing some wrestling. When it came to be Connor's turn, someone named Bo was his opponent. He was a black boy with a generic, close-cut haircut.

"Hey, man, you must be the guy I'm up against today, huh," the medium-sized jock said, cracking his knuckles.

Connor still felt trepidation at the thought of wrestling anyone.

"Okay, first thing's first, Connor, do you know any wrestling moves?" Coach Boudreaux asked.

"Nope, none," the newcomer replied.

"Bo, I would like you to go easy on him and just demonstrate a basic move on him," the coach told the large jock.

"Sure thing, man, that sounds like a good idea." Bo then turned to Connor before demonstrating a move on him. Connor then used the same move on Bo but could barely restrain the jock.

Then in an instant he found himself on the ground and immobilized.

###

Just after class, Jimmy asked the other blond about his ideas for ridding the school of a terrible cook. "So, what was your plan to take down Edna?"

Connor grinned. "Come with me!" Jimmy got up and followed his protégé to his dorm room. "I actually used this to bust an old girlfriend who I heard was dating other guys. It turns out that the rumors were right and she was dating at least two others."

The King of the School raised an eyebrow, not liking where this was going. "Okay, so what is it?"

The protégé pulled a duffle bag from under his bed and then proceeded to take out what looked like a smart phone with large amounts of wire wrapped around it. "This is a modified camera phone put together from pieces I found at a junkyard," Connor explained. "I actually put it together for a class project. The catch is that we have to put it in the cafeteria at a time when the lunch lady isn't there to see us and in a place where she won't notice it."

"A spy cam. This is genius. What'll we do then? Send it to Dr. Crabblesnitch?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, we'll send it to him via e-mail, anonymously," the newcomer replied. "We'll have to set it up either late at night or early in the morning."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," the King of the School said. "I just hope that we don't get someone worse in Edna's place."

"Don't worry, she's about as bad as they come so chances are we won't. The cook at my old school was _far _better," Connor responded. "So, when do you want to do target practice?"

"Oh yeah!" Jimmy exclaimed before pulling out his smart phone. "We were supposed to meet Zoe by the old school bus ten minutes ago! She's gonna kill me!"

###

The two boys made their way to the area behind the school bus with their slingshots and plenty of pebbles. There they found Zoe drawing a picture on a pad. She looked up as soon as she saw them coming.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Jimmy told her.

"No problem. It's not like this is a date or anything," she told him with a smile.

"Yeah, I went to show him what I was going to use against Edna, so it's all my fault," Connor admitted.

"Oh, okay, that's alright. So, I hear you went up against someone in PE," she inquired.

"Yeah, this guy named Bo who was pretty dang tough to wrestle against.

She looked at him knowingly. "Oh, I heard about that guy. He's probably one of the best wrestlers in the entire school and he plays halfback on the football team so don't feel too bad that you lost."

"So, you guys ready?" Jimmy after setting up all the cans for hitting.

They practiced for over an hour. At the beginning, Zoe's aim was actually decent but Connor's was atrocious. Still, he did manage to improve a little bit.

By the time they were over, it was past five o'clock. "Okay, I'm done," the new student said, admitting defeat.

"Don't worry, man, your aim'll get better," Jimmy reassured him.

"So, how's _my_ aim?" Zoe asked her boyfriend with a smile.

"Pretty good, actually," the King of the School told her, getting a kiss as a reward. "So, what do you guys want to do now?"

Connor just shrugged. "I was going to grab dinner and then I'm going to meet with my nerdy friends, that's all."

Jimmy wasn't going to do any of that. "Okay, suit yourself. Just beware, they're not always as great as they seem. It took me quite a while to get their respect. In fact, I had to chase them all the way to their observatory and beat their high score in a video game before I had it. Trust me; you need to be careful around them."

His protégé nodded. "Gotcha. I'll try not to let them take advantage of me or anything. See you around!"

Jimmy and Zoe watched as Connor ran off. "So, what do you want to do?"

"You want to go have some pizza or something?" he asked, smiling at his girlfriend.

"I have some homework to do but maybe we can eat dinner while we do it. Okay?" she suggested, and Jimmy was fine with that.

###

During the rest of the evening, Connor showed the nerds how to mod the Omega Scrolls and even showed them where to find some good mods online. The night went by smoothly until he got back to the dorms. When he and Fatty reached their dorm room, they found Bo waiting for them just outside.

"Hey, how's it going, you guys?" the black jock inquired with a grin.

"Oh, hey, what brings you here?" Connor inquired with a smile, somewhat on guard against Bo.

"Well, I thought I'd give you an offer since you're new here and everything," he said. "I would like to give you some personal training in the weight room if you wouldn't mind."

"Personal training? Are you qualified?" the blond asked.

"No, but I know plenty of tricks and my dream is to become a personal trainer so that's why in a couple of years I'm going to go to college to get a kinesiology degree," Bo responded with a smile. "Don't worry, you don't have to accept."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. When do you want to start?" Connor inquired.

"How about tomorrow morning at eight. You can bring your friend along if you'd like," the black jock offered.

"Alright, sounds like a good idea. You mind coming, Frank?"

"Sure not at all," Fatty responded.

"Alright, I'll see you then," Bo said before leaving.

"Frank?" Fatty asked, confused that Connor would call him that.

"Hey, I just thought it would be more respectful than calling you Fatty, that's all," Connor told his friend.

"So, the mod you made, where is it?" Fatty asked out of curiosity.

"We'll, it's on my laptop which I don't have at the moment. Man, I really should have backed it up or something."

"That's not good," Fatty grumbled, a bit disappointed. "Is it at your parent's house? You could have them send it to you if you want."

Connor shook his head. "Actually, it's not there either. A shame too, since it would be really useful right now." He glanced at the clock seeing that it was a little bit after ten. "Well, I guess I better hit the rack. It was fun hanging out with you guys tonight."

"Yeah, no problem. Well, hopefully you won't have any more problems with Bob from now on," the nerd said.

"Yeah, really…" Connor lost himself in thought about his old girlfriend and how he wished he had her with him right now.

But she was nearly thirty miles away, stuck dealing with a school that was now worse than Bullworth. He thought about his other friends as well and wondered how they were doing. He wished he could call them but he realized that the caller ID would probably identify him as being at Bullworth.

Unless…

He pulled his duffle bag out from under the bed and took out a refurbished iPod Touch that he found in a junkyard along with the phone that he rewired. This one he had to get repaired professionally but it was still cheaper than buying one new, especially with his budget.

He was going to get ahold of the one friend that was an exile like he was using Skype. The friend was at another boarding school, this one many miles away in Maine.

Checking it, he could see that his friend was online, so he called him.

_"Hello?" _his friend greeted from the other line, surprised that someone was calling him this late at night.

"Hey, Horatio, what's up?" Connor asked with a smile.

###

A/N: Well, there's that little episode.

Also, Horatio's not an OC either, but rather a crossover character. With what, you'll have to wait and see. Crossover elements are going to sneak into the story, but I don't plan on having them take it over.

It's going to be complicated. Everything I write is complicated.


	3. Unexpected Allies

Chapter 3: Unexpected Allies

###

Disclaimer: I don't own Bully.

###

Zoe made her way through the dark corridors with the spy equipment ready. Thankfully, this early in the morning none of the prefects were patrolling the hallways. She just had the cameras to deal with. So, she was dressed up in a blue cat suit that would help her to blend in with the background.

She made her way from the second story into the cafeteria where she would place the monitoring equipment. She was surprised at how good the definition on the camera was. Then again, it was probably not even the phone's original camera.

She put the camera where it was supposed to be so that Edna could be watched making breakfast. Then she ran the wiring along the bottom of the counter where she taped it, running it along to where the girl hid the phone.

She then set it up to start filming as soon as Edna walked into the kitchen and started baking her latest monstrosity.

Then she slipped out the way she came. Jimmy would be in there as soon as the school doors opened to pick up the phone. Then they would have the evidence they needed to get rid of the lunch lady once and for all.

###

"Checkmate!" Melvin exclaimed, knocking over Connor's king. They were in the library, eating some cereal that the nerds had stashed away.

"Okay, I'll admit it, you're better at chess than I am," the heavier blond said, chuckling a little. "So, you have Spanish this morning with me too, right?"

"Yes, of course, though from the name I doubt that he speaks Spanish well at all," Melvin responded, moving his hair to the side.

"Yeah, Mr. Kriegshauser. That's definitely a Latin American name!" Fatty exclaimed sarcastically just as Jimmy walked by and handed Connor the phone.

"You got it!"

"Told you I'd go and get it," Jimmy told him. "So, you think this is enough evidence to take her down?"

"If this doesn't work, then the pictures of her nasty food will get rid of her," Connor told his mentor.

"What? You're getting rid of the lunch lady? It's about time!" Algie exclaimed, getting shushed by the others.

"Quiet, you don't want to let her know of the conspiracy to remove the wicked witch from our school," Melvin chastised his friend.

"So, what's happening?" Fatty asked upon sitting down.

"Oh, nothing, Francois, we're just getting rid of the lunch lady," Connor told him with a grin.

"What? I like her sustenance," he told the group.

"A knave like you would," Melvin told his friend.

"Listen, you may like her, but whatever replacement the school's gonna get is going to be even better," Jimmy told him.

###

When the group of friends entered into the Spanish classroom, they saw that the teacher was exactly what they had expected with a name like Kriegshauser. He was blond, blue-eyed and had strongly European features like most of the class. What none of them did expect though was for his English accent to be extremely foreign, almost Italian-sounding.

"Good morning, class, my name is Mr. Kriegshauser, or if you prefer, Señor Kriegshauser," he told the class. "I will be teaching you Spanish this semester. If you would like to know, I was born in Buenos Aires, Argentina and I moved to the United States to attend university here. I graduated with a Master's degree from Colorado Mesa University and I'm here to teach you ways of learning the Spanish language which I hope you will find both fun and effective."

"So much for him being some American who speaks bad Spanish," Connor mumbled to himself.

"Man, why do I get the feeling this is going to be really boring?" Jimmy commented quietly to himself.

###

Later on he had programming. Upon entering his new programming class, Jimmy didn't know what to think of the teacher who reminded him a bit much of Mr. Hattrick but white and shorter, with a smaller nose. He was just as heavy, though he had a bit more muscle to him than the former math teacher.

The words that came out of his mouth next showed that he was actually quite amiable, unlike the fired math teacher.

"Hello, class, I am Dr. Guevara and I shall be your new programming teacher. I'm hoping to have a fun time in class with you this semester and maybe we'll get to put together something that you'll like." He smiled genially.

Connor raised his hand and he was called on. "What language are we going to learn this semester?" he asked as he uploaded the video of Edna from his rigged phone.

"Good question. It turns out we'll be learning C++ throughout the year. I'll try to easy you into programming it, though, so that it will hopefully not be too hard for you." He smiled widely. "Anyone else have any questions?"

Nobody else raised their hands. "Okay, now, does anybody have any experience with programming, whether it be with a scripting language or with a full blown application programming interface?"  
Connor, Melvin and Earnest raised their hands. "Okay, what's your name and what language or languages have you used?"

"The name's Connor and I've messed around with a few such as JavaScript, C#, and the language used in the Omega Scrolls Construction Set," he told his teacher, getting weird glances from the other kids.

"I've messed around with Basic a little," Melvin told the teacher.

"And I've gone all the way through Head First C#!" Earnest said proudly.

The teacher nodded. "Alright, it sounds like you three may have learned a little. C++ is quite a bit like C# or JavaScript. I've never used the others so I can't vouch for them except for Basic, which I wasn't particularly fond of when I went through it in college and it's been so long since I've learned it that I've forgotten all of it." Dr. Guevara chuckled. "Well, there's no use in boring you kids to death with details. Let's start our first program, shall we? A simple 'Hello World' program!"

Jimmy really dreaded the rest of the class but he survived.

###

The pictures that Dr. Crabblesnitch received just after getting back from lunch from an anonymous e-mail made him sick to the stomach. Then there was the video that was attached which the principal downloaded despite the absurdly large file size which quite literally caused him to expel the contents of his lunch into the nearest wastebasket. The sender of the letter also threatened to send this same video to the health department if action wasn't taken immediately.

He was profoundly disturbed that such a problem could have been going on for so long and that he didn't know about it. Then again, the staff usually went out to eat. It seemed that Mr. Hattrick was the only one that actually ate inside the cafeteria.

He was going to have to go to the cafeteria to investigate this personally. The principal walked downstairs to where Edna was and the disgusting lunch lady was busy cooking away while smoking, oblivious to Crabblesnitch's presence as the principal approached. The lady even had the gall to cough into the stew she was making for that night before spitting into it and laughing while Dr. Crabblesnitch stood there in shock.

The entire kitchen was absolutely filthy and looked like it hadn't been cleaned in months. Not to mention there were rats running around, one of them was even chewing on some wiring. And that wasn't even getting to the mold on the walls, the crud on the grills or the flies fluttering about.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dr. Crabblesnitch shouted, causing the lunch lady to flinch.

"What? Dr. Crabblesnitch? What are you doing here?" Edna asked, her crackly voice betraying her fear of her boss coming to talk to her. As she opened her mouth, her cigarette fell out and onto the ground before she stamped it out immediately.

"I am sure you are aware of the numerous health-code regulations you are violating or the fact that you're breaking the law by smoking indoors in a public facility," the principal told her.

"What? I can smoke wherever I want," she snapped back.

"Not according to the state's clean indoor act you can't. In fact, based on that, your filthy kitchen and your improper hygiene as well as the fact that you have been exposing the children of this school to disease and your own saliva, you are now fired from this institution!"

"What? You can't fire me! What about my severance pay?" she exclaimed.

"You have no severance pay. As far as I'm concerned, you won't be getting a job in any kitchen at any school in the entire country! Get out before I call the cops!" The principal pointed toward the door. "Now!"

"How could you do this?" she asked.

"You are getting off lightly, Edna! Imagine if the health inspector got involved. Then we'd both be in hot water with the law. Now get out!" his shouting attracted a pair of prefects, a tall, muscular black one and a svelte woman. The two of them escorted the lunch lady out of the building.

Upon returning to his office, Dr. Crabblesnitch spoke to Miss Danvers. "I need you to get the janitors down to the kitchen immediately to clean it up. I expect it to be spotless by the time we get a new chef," he explained to her, still angry at his former lunch lady.

"Yes, Headmaster," the woman responded in a dreamy voice.

"Oh, and hire a new chef pronto and make sure you do a background check so that we don't get another Edna. They can't have been fired from any institution before working here and they have to have a spotless record!"

"Yes, Headmaster," Ms. Danvers replied again before sitting down and making a few phone calls.

###

"All it is is getting the proper mindset for it. Once you've got that, it's going to be a lot easier," Connor told his friend during practice with the slingshot. His aim was definitely starting to improve from the day before. "You just got to ease into it like I am with this."

"Well, maybe it'll never click. What the heck did we learn in the class, anyway? I was hoping to make games!" Jimmy complained.

"Games are a lot of work. Don't worry, we'll get to that soon… maybe," Connor hit another can that was taken from the dumpster. "Gotcha! Well, anyway, if you want to learn how to make a game, how about I show you this engine I found on the internet one time."

"Sure, okay. That'll work," Jimmy responded, not sounding impressed with his friend's suggestion.

Then Connor hit another one. "Haha! I'm definitely getting this down!"

"Yeah, you're improving pretty quickly," the king of the school congratulated before glancing in the opposite direction. There he saw a dark-skinned man in a black cloak, watching them. The man also had a backwards black hat on so Jimmy couldn't tell the hairstyle. However the shirt gave away who he was since it was a black, 'Sex Pistols' t-shirt.

He glared as the man disappeared around the corner.

Jimmy had a feeling he'd be seeing him again real soon.

"So, what are you going to do the rest of the night?" he asked his protégé.

Connor just shrugged. "I'm going to help this one guy from class named Ray with his homework. He offered to buy me a bite to eat and since the cafeteria got closed down, I guess I should take him up on it." The heavier boy chuckled. "So, how long do you think it'll take for the headmaster to get a new lunch lady/dude/whatever?"

Jimmy had no idea. "Beats me. I've got plenty of cash saved up to eat, though, so I can eat out for a while. Some of the others kids on the other hand…"

"Yeah, how do you have such a stash? I've seen your book collection and… wow, how could you afford all those?" Connor inquired, shooting another couple of cans. Jimmy laughed at his friend's observation.

"The books came with the room. I do a bunch of odd jobs for people, though, that's how I make so much money," the smaller boy responded, getting a nod from his protégé. "Plus, there's the paper route and the lawn mowing. All that combined helps me out with cash."

It was about then that Jimmy noticed another kid approaching, another fat kid. At first, he just assumed that it was one of the nerds but then he realized that he had never seen this guy with the nerds ever. He had brown hair and was wearing a green shirt like much of the student body. At the same time, he was definitely heavier than Fatty.

"Hey, Connor! You ready for dinner?" the guy asked.

"So, you're Ray? I've seen you around school," Jimmy told him.

"You're Jimmy Hopkins, yeah, I know," the guy responded. "Saved the school from destruction by the cliques, fought Gary, saved the world."

"Not sure about that last part," Jimmy responded.

"Alright, so, where are we headed?" Connor asked Ray, pocketing his slingshot.

"Oh, there's this pizza joint in town. Well, see you later, Jim!" the obese teen said with a wave.

"You can come along too, if you don't have any plans," Connor offered.

"Nah, you guys go on ahead," Jimmy replied. "I got some things to do." He needed to find that punk and any accomplices he may have.

Still, he had to wonder why it seemed like Connor tended to attract all the fat kids at school.

###

When Jimmy approached the dorms, he heard footprints behind him and turned around to face the punk behind him with a rocket launcher in hand. "Okay, who the heck are you, punk?"  
The black man chuckled a bit. Truth be told, he was most likely in the same age category as Jimmy and Connor were. "I knew the punk get-up would get your attention," he said. The black boy had coke-bottle glasses that obscured his eye-color and he was actually wearing a different shirt. Taking off his hat, he showed that underneath wasn't any sort of Mohawk but a bald head. "I'm not a punk, actually. You can actually say we're allies."

"What? Yeah right!" Jimmy exclaimed in disbelief. The mysterious visitor smirked a little bit when his accomplice, a beautiful girl who was wearing a black dress, had black hair and black eye-shadow on, creating even more of a contrast with her blue eyes.

"Goths?" the blond asked.

"No, actually we're not that either," the gothic-looking girl remarked. "In fact, even though I may dress in black, I don't identify with any clique at our school. Plus, this is my natural hair color."

"We're from the Van Buren High School Safety Patrol and we're here to investigate the reason for the punks coming this way since Monday," the black man said.

"Yeah? What's going on?" Jimmy inquired antagonistically, not letting his guard down for a second.

"It turns out that on Monday, in order to track down two of our friends, a number of cliques were sent to various schools within a fifty-mile radius of our school. It seems that the Punks found something and we're here to investigate. From the looks of it, Connor has found a good support group, though, so there may be nothing to worry about."

"So, there are Punks here now?" the blond asked.

"Yes, though we're keeping tabs on them and they're nowhere near Connor's location," the Goth girl replied. The girl then looked around before handing Jimmy a card. "Aren't you curious about what happened with Connor and some of our other friends?"

"Nope," Jimmy replied deadpan. "His past is his business."

"I can understand that because I'm a former delinquent myself," the black boy replied.

The girl nodded. "I'm the same and since I've personally been expelled from a number of schools, I can understand that sentiment."

"So, was he expelled?" Jimmy inquired of Connor, getting a shake of the head from the girl.

"No," the girl replied. "Well, it's good meeting you."

"Yeah, my name's Jimmy Hopkins. Tell those punks that they should only come here if they want a world of hurt."

The mention of his full name piqued the attention of both the boy and the girl. "Dawg," the black boy replied, "you're the guy who changed this school!"

"What now?" Jimmy inquired.

"During the past year, there have been rumors of Bullworth improving," the girl replied, "and at the center of it was a boy named Jimmy Hopkins who forced the crime rate at this school to drop dramatically. Though, looking at the crime statistics for the year, it did until a spike toward the end of the year."

Jimmy nodded. "Yep, that was me."

"But we didn't realize…" she mumbled, realizing a connection that she didn't before. "Well, we better get going."

"Hey, do you guys have names?" he asked loudly as the pair walked away.

"Yeah, man, but we can't tell you, otherwise our mission might get compromised," the black man responded, turning back as they left. "Don't tell Connor we were here, either. See you around!" After he waved, the couple went around the corner and out of Jimmy's view.

In some ways, Jimmy wondered if he should have inquired a bit more about Connor's past. He felt as if this might all add up eventually and bite him in the rear. He would have to inquire about it later.

For now he went into his room, shut the door and glanced at the card that the pair left him.

On it was an address. He was curious about where it would lead him, but since he didn't have immediate access to a computer, that would have to wait until the next day.

###

Dinner and homework went by pretty quickly for Connor and Ray. The former hoped that his explanations on how to perform advanced geometry got through Ray's head. It turned out that Ray was definitely more of an Algebra type of guy.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that!" the heavier boy commented after he finished a problem with more ease than he expected.

"Yeah, it gets easier the more you do it," Connor remarked before taking a bite out of some more pizza. One thing he noticed was that his new friend ordered far too much pizza for the two of them.

"Is the pizza good?" Ray inquired, getting a nod.

"Yeah, this place makes pretty good pizza, though I'd prefer a few more veggies than what you got," the blond remarked with a grin.

"Veggies? I hate vegetables," the brown-haired boy responded with a shudder.

"They're not so bad once you get used to them, though I don't like onions that much," Connor remarked. "So, why'd you get so much pizza for the two of us?"

"This is a lot?" Ray asked with incredulity. "This is what I always got when I came here with…" The boy's face contorted into a frown and he looked like he was about to cry.

"You had a girlfriend?" Connor asked with a bit of surprise.

"Well, not exactly. We were just friends… kind of. I liked her a lot but now she's with that greaser, Hal!" Ray Hughes sounded rather bitter about it.

Connor looked down at the slice of pizza. "I know what you're getting at. I found out my girlfriend was cheating on me late last year and it hurt me. Sometimes I wish I could get another girl, but… Eh, why the rush? We're only sixteen, right? That's fourteen years until we turn thirty!"

The two of them laughed at that.

"So, what was she like?" Ray asked, curious.

"Well, she was small, and cute and had black hair and glasses," Connor stated with a goofy smile. "I kind of wish I could see here again, but now I'm fifty miles away from her."

"So, why'd you start coming here anyway?" Ray inquired, getting a shrug from the blond.

"Well, let's say I got in some pretty deep manure back home and leave it at that. Now all the cliques are after me and… yeah…"

"Ouch!"

"So, what was your girl like?" Connor inquired.

"Well, her name is Eunice and you can't miss her at school. She's…" Connor's attention shifted to a black-haired girl that had just walked in. She had glasses much like his ex but they were black-rimmed and not circular. The girl also had some features that implied that she was part Asian.

She noticed him pretty quickly.

"Don't tell me: she's behind me isn't she?"

"Huh?" Connor asked, confused as the black-haired girl started to walk towards the duo.

"Oh, no, she just heard me describe her body and how I wanted to squeeze those cheeks of hers and…"

"Hi, you're the new kid, aren't you?" the girl asked, surprising Ray who was expecting Eunice.

"Uh, hi," Connor greeted, an uneasy grin on his face. _Come on, speak. This girl's pretty cute!_

"I'm Angie. I'm trying to remember yours. What was it again? Carter?"

Connor stuttered. "Connor, actually. It's good to meet you. What brings you to…" He struggled to find the next couple of words. "… This joint?"

"Well, since the cafeteria got closed down I had to go somewhere to get something to eat," the girl replied. "I'd say it's about time too, since Edna was such a nasty cook."

"Yeah, lady, I totally agree with you there. That broad was one terrible chef. Would you believe that I found a nail in my breakfast yesterday morning? A nail!" he replied, his voice changing to some sort of bizarre form of jive. "So, where your homies, young lady?"

The girl just chuckled at the ridiculousness of it. "I don't really have that many friends. Well, there's Gretchen but she went on a date with her boyfriend so I'm all alone."

"You can have some pizza if you want, young lady," Connor offered, still beyond nervous and in a state of acting like some unholy version of Shaft.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed as she took a slice. Ray looked on with his mouth wide open.

###

"That was scary," Connor said, his nervousness slowly going away as he made his way back to Bullworth academy with Ray.

"Wow, you like turned into Captain Jack Harkness in there!" The brown-haired boy remarked.

"I turned into a pirate?" the blond asked in confusion. He heard some rustling in the bushes and turned around, grabbing onto his slingshot just in case.

Then out came a dorky red-head with a camera. "Oof!" he exclaimed as he fell flat on his face.

"O'Farrell?" Connor asked in disbelief.

"You know this guy?" Ray inquired.

"He's from my old school. Don't tell me, Fillmore and Ingrid are here too, aren't they?" the blond inquired.

"Uh, they were, but they took the bus back already. I'm just here to keep tabs on the Punks that just went into that building over there," the dorky red-head responded, pointing at the dorm building.

"Oh, crap. How many others know where I am?" Connor asked O'Farrell with narrow slits for eyes.

"Uh, just the three of us and the Punks, I swear!"

"And how do you guys all know where I'm at?" The death-glare returned.

"The Student Body President sent a bunch of cliques to all the neighboring schools on Monday to try and find you and Vallejo. The punks just sent a couple others and we followed them, that's all! Nobody else knows you're here, I swear!"

"Reminds me of how we had a nasty head boy named Gary at the end of last year, then Hopkins beat the crap out of him," Ray explained. "President Ted didn't do much, though. Maybe Gary changed schools?"

"No, this guy's not Gary," O'Farrell responded, not knowing who Ray was talking about.  
"His name is Parnassus, Ray," Connor explained. "After that stunt he pulled at X a couple years back, I was amazed that he even qualified for that position, especially since he's a sophomore like Fillmore and Ingrid. What about all my friends? Are Winston, Marshall and Garrett still alright?"

"Yeah, but Winston was blackmailed into working with Parnassus some more so the Techies aren't on your side anymore," O'Farrell informed him.

"Good thing neither Vallejo nor I told anybody else about where we were going. Let me know of anything else. You got my e-mail address," Connor then turned towards the building.

"Wait, you're going back in there?"

"Yeah, I guess I am," he responded, nervously pulling out his slingshot and getting it ready for the punks he was about to go up against. He made his way into the dormitories. "Ray, you know anything about fighting?"

"I can shove," the obese boy replied.

Connor wasn't looking forward to this. It was at about that time that he saw another kid there wandering the halls, a big one who was wearing a white shirt and who had medium-length red hair.

"Hey, you! Red-head!" the blond called out, getting the large boy's attention. The boy looked at him and smiled.

"What?"  
"Any chance you can help me kick some punks out of my room?" Connor inquired.

The large man his fist with his palm. "Any friend of Jimmy's is a friend of Russell's!"

Connor glanced over at Ray, who looked like he was shaking. The trio then made their way up the stairs and into the hallway. The blond could hear rustling coming from the direction of his room as he made his way there.

"Okay, Russell, right? Run in there and get the punks' attention, will you?"

"Russell will show these punks what he's made of!" he yelled out as he ran into Connor and Algie's dormitory.

"What the-?" one of the punks exclaimed as he was socked in the face by the bully.

"No way, who the heck is this guy? His roommate- Oof!" the other said as he was pummeled mercilessly.

"What's going on up here?" Connor turned around to see Jimmy coming up the stairs.

"Uh, I heard that there were some punks up in my room and so I sent this big guy named Russell after them," the heavy blond replied before glancing towards his door and seeing Russell pull out a pair of punks who looked like they were in serious pain. He was holding them by the collars.

Jimmy glared at the duo as they were plopped on the ground.

###

As soon as the two punks came to, they found themselves inside an almost-empty room, face to face with Jimmy Hopkins. "Okay, punks! Where's your base?" he demanded angrily as he held one of the punks up.

"What? Our base? There's no way we're telling you!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah? Well guess what, if any more of you idiots decides to come here, guess what? Connor has allies, me! Jimmy Hopkins!" The other punk looked surprised as soon as the king of Bullworth told him his name. "Guess who's boss around here! Me!"

"Okay, you're boss!" the punk exclaimed. "You're boss and we won't be coming back here ever again!"

"No, you're not because if you do, I'm going to go to where you're from and hunt you down! And it won't just be me, either!" Jimmy yelled in the punks face. "Give me your base or we'll shave your heads."

When the two Punks remained silent with only a sneer on their faces, Jimmy took action. "Come on in, boys!" the blond exclaimed before Russell and a medium-sized, goatee-sporting townie entered into the room. His name was Gurney.

"What should Russell do to them?" the massive red-head asked.

"I'd say we strip them naked, take them to the city and force them to walk home without any clothes on," the goateed townie replied, ready to do this.

"How about we just strip them down to their underwear and drop them off in say… Rhubarb Hills," Jimmy suggested.

"But that's the nice part of town," the townie complained.

"Yeah, but I don't want to kill them, I just want to set an example…" Jimmy responded before looking at the two punks. "Oh, and before you go, shave off those stupid Mohawks."

"What? No, not my Mohawk!" the punk exclaimed as Jimmy left the room and the townie and bully approached. The kids immediately started yelling out the address of the Punks' Hideout as they got their heads shaved off.  
###

Ellone sat quietly inside the punk hangout, watching a TV show about skateboarding when she heard a knock at the door. It was getting to be late and the duo she sent to find Connor's laptop as well as kidnapping the fatso in case they couldn't find it hadn't come back. She was getting worried that they had been caught and hazed when she heard the knock. Getting up, she had hoped that the duo was victorious, but when she answered, she found the duo, wearing nothing but grey boxer-briefs or white briefs with their Mohawks shaved off.

"What happened?" she hissed angrily, glaring at the failures.

"That Connor guy's got friends, man! This guy named Jimmy along with this huge guy!" one member of the duo exclaimed. He was the heavier of the two and he was wearing briefs.

"Yeah, as soon as they caught us, Jimmy humiliated us, shaved our heads and stripped us to our underwear before dropping us off in Rhubarb Hills!" the other, skinnier one complained. "He wanted to use us as examples, man! And now they know where the base is!"

"There's no way we're going back there!" the other punk explained. "No more, man, no more!"

Her glare was positively venomous. "Well, guess what? Since you were caught and since you got your Mohawks shaved off, you're no longer in the Punks, got it?"

"Yeah, just give us some clothes, man, and we'll be on our way," the first of the duo requested, panicking still. Ellone just responded by slamming the door in their faces.

"Wow… I guess we'll have to go to plan C before Jimmy decides to go after us," she mumbled to herself. She had heard about what the Hipsters were planning along with the Goths, but thankfully none of them had surmised that she had been sending Punks to Bullsworth. At least as far as she knew.

She grinned madly as she sat down, ready for the next step in the plan.

###

A/N: Well, that's that. Let me know what you think in a review.


	4. Escaping the Enemy

Chapter 4: Escaping the Enemy

###

Disclaimer: I don't own Bully or any of the series that cross over with it in this fic. I do, however, own the OCs.

###

Ellone made her way to the cafeteria table where her fellow punks were gathered with the exception of the two that were expelled from the clique. She frowned as she sat down, glancing at each of her fellow clique members.

"Let me guess, Ross and Cody failed?" her second-in-command deduced, not surprised.

"Yes, which means we'll have to prepare for plan C, go straight there and capture him as the entire clique. There are nine of us here, so we should be able to take on whatever people Connor and Jimmy send against us."

"Jimmy?" one of the other punks asked.

"Yes, Jimmy, I don't know his last name, but he was the King of the School who attacked the three of you on our first incursion," she commented. "We'll have to strike him first before he goes after us and before that Connor brat exposes the location of our hideout. We know he has it on that computer of his."

"So, when do we head out?" Butch inquired. "Plus, aren't you worried that the other cliques will see us all going on the bus?" His concern was evident in his voice.

"We go this afternoon and we'll use a different bus stop, maybe the one five miles away in Lemon Brook," Ellone told the others, a grin appearing on her face. "No one should see us board that one. So, are you all ready?"

"Yeah!" the others cheered.

None of them noticed the Bluetooth receiver underneath the table.

###

"It's affirmative," a boy said to Fillmore while they were surrounded by showerheads going at full blast inside the boy's locker room, fully clothed. The boy who was talking to Fillmore was extremely skinny and wearing a red shirt and a black ski hat. "They're currently planning on making a strike against Bullworth this afternoon!"

"Good thing Connor has that Jimmy kid for a friend, he could use it," the black boy replied, adjusting his glasses. "Double D, you are to continue monitoring the Punks and keep an eye on the rest of the cliques as well. Let me know if there are any more developments."

"Yes, sir!" he exclaimed, willing to do whatever the others needed him to.

"Alright, now to get a team to go to Bullworth again with me," he told himself, realizing he didn't have the time to do so. There was no way they were going to make it there before the Punks, especially without anybody noticing.

###

Unfortunately for them, they weren't the only ones monitoring the Punks' little meeting. There was another unsavory clique that had gotten ahold of the Bluetooth frequency and listened in on it.

"So, he _is_ in Bullworth," a boy in his mid-teens wearing a pair of black-rimmed glasses, a V-neck vest and a brown scarf said after listening to the conversation from a nearby table. He felt a grin come across his face and turned towards the others of his clique.

"So, boys, ready to go on a little trip to Bullworth. It sounds like something exciting's happening there," the clique leader remarked. He was quite a bit shorter than the others and was a bit on the pudgy side with black hair that was already starting to recede. "Who knows what we'll find there!"

"It might be better to wait for these Punks to get back. Either that or we should send a couple of us to scope out the situation," another member of the clique in a similar getup suggested. "We should proceed with caution. Besides, from the sound of it, this Jimmy boy has a beef against the Punks and it would be unwise to get on his bad side."

"Maybe you're right," the clique leader said, still grinning. "But if Connor's there, then we should go get him ourselves!"

Soon would be the glory of the Hipsters clique. But for now, they had to wait.

###

Jimmy entered into the cafeteria at lunch. Apparently, the kitchen had been completely sanitized by then because they were already serving food, but due to the lack of a cook at the school, the teachers had to volunteer to mixed results.

"Well, it may be burnt but at least there isn't a nail in it," Connor told the rest of the group at his table and wincing as he ate into his charcoal pancake. Somehow, he now had a group of non-clique students hanging out with him including Ray and Angie. Also, Pete and Zoe were there along with some nerds. The former was a surprise since Jimmy hadn't seen him much lately due to the boy's busy job as head boy.

"Hey, Jimmy," Pete greeted. The boy was still as quiet as ever except for when he was dealing with the student council. At the same time, he had replaced the pink shirts that Gary had ruined with a plain white one.

"How's it going, Jimmy?" Fatty asked with a smile.

"Hey, quite the following you've got here," the King of the School remarked to Connor.

"Yeah, I thought it would be fun to have lunch together," the heavy blond responded. "So, what's up?"

"Not much, just surviving the day," Jimmy replied as he sat down, ready to eat his undercooked pizza. He didn't mind, though, since like Connor said, it was still better than Edna's cooking. In some ways Jimmy had to wonder what happened to that old bat, but at the moment he didn't care too much. She got what was coming to her, though, that was certain. In some ways, he almost regretted not letting all the other kids crash her date with Mr. Watts.

"So, what's the plan with the Punks?" Connor inquired.

"Well, we now know where their base is, we just need to find the best time to go there and take them out before they go after us," Jimmy told his protégé. "So, why is everyone after you, anyway?"

"Well, I have some stuff against them on my laptop," the fellow blond replied, not letting too much out. "I had to get rid of it, stashing it somewhere they couldn't find it at."

"You had to get rid of your computer? You had a computer?" Ray asked. "Wow, buddy, I wish I had one!"

"Same here," Angie remarked.

"Hey, so how come you guys are here?" Jimmy asked the nerds at the table.

"Earnest said that Connor couldn't join the nerds since he wasn't nerdy enough," Fatty responded.

"Yeah, about the only thing I don't do is wear glasses, hah!" Connor exclaimed. "Then again, I'd rather not be a part of any clique anyway."

Jimmy chuckled at that one. "Yeah? Can't blame you." Then he remembered the paper with the address on it. "Hey, is this address what I think it is?" he asked as he handed the small piece of paper to Connor who eyed it for a second.

"No way," he mumbled. "Where'd you get this?"

"Some dude gave it to me. He didn't say much about it," Jimmy told him.

Connor shook his head. "No, definitely not. It's the address to somebody's house. Who gave it to you?"

"Some black guy I've never seen before," Jimmy responded.

Connor knew exactly who that was. "If they know where we're at, then it's about time one of the other cliques found me as well," the heavy blond told his friend, shaking his head. He was afraid. And if they found him and caught him, then the next step would be to go after…

"So, why did you transfer schools, anyway?" the King of the School asked.

"Bullying. Some friends of mine worked with me to set up a system keeping track of all the cliques in case things went to pot as well as lowering the amount of bullying in the school. Then all the sudden, everyone started going after me and the group I was working with was disbanded. I'm not sure why it happened, either, since only the most trusted members of the Safety Patrol were in on it. Then all the sudden the Student Body President sent everybody after me and my friend Horatio so that we had to change schools last summer. It was so weird."

Jimmy shook his head. "That _is _weird. So, who's this President guy, anyway?"

Just when he asked that, the bell rang. "Well, I guess we better get to class. His name is Parnassus, but other than that I didn't even have any dealings with him. Let's go."

###

History went by pretty fast and it was just about Ancient Egypt and Mesopotamia. Still, during the entire afternoon, all Jimmy could think about was how Connor seemed to have friends already despite being the new kid and despite the friends being among the nerds as well as fellow non-clique students. He even had a Jock on his side if his dealings with Bo the other day said anything.

Jimmy had to worry that Connor was influencing everyone too much and wondered if the other blond could end up turning into a rival like Gary was, possibly even starting his own clique. The King of the School glanced over at his new friend, who was just paying attention in class and taking notes on the teacher's lecture about the Epic of Gilgamesh and how it was one of the oldest pieces of literature in the world. He seemed so unassuming.

Then there was the question of how he could have attracted the attention of the President of his old school. He realized that there had to be more to this than even he let on. He wondered if the traitor on his old school's safety patrol was one of the two people he met the day before.

He had a feeling that the answer was going to be something totally unexpected.

###

Following the punks from a distance was difficult for Fillmore and Ingrid in their work as members of the disbanded safety patrol. Plus, it was clear that they were trying to throw off the trail by going to a bus station in the complete opposite direction of Bullworth.

"Nine of them. The only ones that are missing are the ones that went to Bullworth yesterday," Ingrid commented, glancing at her close friend. "It must be serious."

"You got that right," Fillmore remarked. "They must have realized that there was no way they were going to take on Jimmy Hopkins with only a few of them. Unfortunately, there are too many for our little resistance cell to take on."

Ingrid realized that he was right. There were only five members remaining of the safety patrol, not counting Connor or Horatio, since it was disbanded officially towards the end of the previous school year. They were going to need to figure out a way to recruit more secretly if they had any hope of taking on Parnassus or any of the cliques that swore loyalty to him.

The bus drove off. It was obviously headed in the direction of Bullworth.

Fillmore pulled out his cell-phone and dialed the number of Bullworth Academy.

###

"Hopkins, you are to report to the principal's office immediately," Jimmy heard the secretary say over the intercom.

"Well, I guess I had better go," he told Connor as they were about to leave History class. "See you around." Connor stood there kind of perturbed as his new friend left.

Jimmy immediately made his way up the stairs and to where the principal's enamored secretary was sitting, going over paperwork.

"I didn't do anything, I swear," were his first words upon reaching the office.

"Oh, hello, Jimmy Hopkins, it turns out that there's a phone call for you from your cousin," she told him, handing him the phone.

"Cousin?" he asked, slightly confused. He knew he had cousins on both sides of the family, but he only had any contact with the ones on his mother's side and only at family reunions. He hadn't seen any on his father's side in years since his parent's divorce when he was three. He held the telephone to his ear.  
"Hello?"

"Hello, it's your cousin, Ingrid," she said on the other line. Now he knew his leg was being pulled, at least until he realized who it was.

"Oh, hi, long time no see. Are you coming to visit?" he inquired, faking a smile.

"Unfortunately, I can't, but I can tell you that Elle is coming to visit along with all of her friends," the dark-haired girl replied. Since there was a chance the call was being monitored, Ingrid was speaking in code but in a matter that she had hoped that Jimmy could understand. "Give them the best hospitality you can give them."

"Alright, it's good hearing from you," he replied, trying to figure out how to deal with the punks. From the sounds of it, he was going to have to go up against all of the punks at once, something he wasn't exactly prepared to do. He was actually hoping to find their base beforehand and confront them there, but that wasn't to be.

"Goodbye, Jimmy!" Ingrid responded.

"Bye," he said, hanging up the phone. He was going to have to prepare by getting Connor to a safe place. That is, if he could find him. He searched for him by first heading straight to the boy's dorm room and spotting nobody inside.

_Crap! _He cursed to himself before heading into his own room to grab his best weapons and put them in his backpack. _This is going to suck!_

After he packed his bag, he zipped it up and put it on his back before turning around to see another unknown student in the doorway before the student disappeared. He thought that the person was just a nerd in odd clothing including a scarf and black-rimmed glasses. He looked around the hallway as soon as he walked out of his room, clutching onto his spud gun just in case, but there was hardly anybody in the hallway. Finally, he concluded that he was just seeing things and walked out of the dorm, not noticing the Hipster come out from around the corner.

"Subject: Jimmy is on his move," he told his superior.

###

Upon exiting the dorm, he immediately made his way to the girls' dorm and got Zoe.

"You got a call saying that all the Punks are headed this way?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah, exactly," he exclaimed as they headed for the small garage where his moped was parked. As they ran, he hurriedly typed a message to all the clique leaders to have them search for Connor or any of the Punks. He wasn't going to hold back, especially if he wasn't just seeing things back at his dorm.

He made his way to the moped and got on with Zoe holding onto him from behind as he put his helmet on and started up the motorized vehicle, heading straight down the side road from the school and into Bullworth. "Do you even know where to go?" Zoe yelled over the noise as the two of them sped through the roads.

"No, but I have an idea," Jimmy replied with a grin, ready to kick some serious Punk butt.

###

In the basement of the Dragon's Wing comic book store, a group of nerds were busy playing Grottos and Gremlins when Earnest made his way downstairs. The head nerd glared at the sight of two non-clique students amongst the RP'ers: Connor and Ray. He ruled the clique with an iron fist and he didn't want either of them there. "What are they doing here?" he asked.

"Hey, who said we couldn't come?" Connor asked.

"This is a club meeting!" Earnest exclaimed.

"We're not even doing anything club-specific other than playing RPGs," Fatty countered. "Plus, they helped us start on that mod for Omega Scrolls the other day, right?"

Ernest still glared. They didn't even wear glasses for crying out loud!

It was at about that time that another pair of non-nerds showed up, though due to who they were, Earnest didn't bother telling them to go away. "Oh, hey, Jimmy," he said, rather unhappily.

"Hey, Earnest, where's… Oh," Jimmy muttered before glancing over at Connor, who was playing the RPG along with the others. The other blond waved.

"Hey, how's it going?" he greeted.

"The entire Punk clique is on its way and you're down here, playing some role-playing game?" Jimmy asked, irritated.

"Hey, if they come, they won't know to find me here," Connor replied, rolling some dice.

"You know, he does have a point," Zoe told her boyfriend. Hearing that, Jimmy resigned to staying down there with the nerds. None of them noticed Earnest slipping away upstairs.

###

Cletus and Gwyneth, two of the nine punks that were busy combing the town of Bullworth while trying to avoid being sighted by the local students, happened to be in the area around the comic-book shop, going from place to place to try and find the brat. "Hey, girlie, you ever see this fatso?" Cletus asked in a husky voice. He bore a massive Mohawk that was died black and had thick black eye-liner on.

"No, why would I look at someone like that?" the prep girl countered in disgust.

"Hello, dear, have you seen this boy?" Gwyneth inquired of a man who looked in awe at her gravity-defying, pink Mohawk.

"Uh, I don't think I have. Why?"

"No reason. He's just an old boyfriend," she lied.

It was at about that time that they came across someone who did see him. "Hey, dude, you see this idiot?" Cletus inquired.

"Maybe," Earnest replied with a smile. "I'll tell you where he is if you give me a twenty."

"Ugh, there goes my lunch for the next few days as well as my hair gel. Crap!" he complained, handing Earnest twenty dollars. "Tell us where he is, nerd!"

"In the basement of Dragon's Wing Comics," the head of the nerds replied. He was going be happy to get that nerd wannabe out of Bullworth.

"Hehe, thanks bud. Just so you know, if you're wrong, we're going to light your house on fire!" Cletus exclaimed, moving towards the comic-book store.

"Are you really going to do that if the nerd was lying?" Gwyneth inquired.

"Oh, heck yeah! The little shrimp'll deserve it!" he declared, despite not knowing where Earnest actually lived.

As soon as they entered into the store, the cashier's cheerful demeanor changed into an irritated one. "What are you doing here?" he asked as Cletus pulled out a firework.

"This is a stick-up, fatso! Give me all your money and have Connor come upstairs, now or we'll blow this place sky high!" the black-haired Punk threatened.

The comic-book man shivered, getting up and opening the cash drawer, thankful that he had already put most of the money into the vault only a few minutes before these punks even came by. He didn't like what he was about to do.

"Connor, come up here! Some of your friends are here!" he shouted down the stairs, his worry not escaping his voice.

After a few seconds, they could hear chatter inside, but nobody was coming their way. "Okay, tie this fatty up. We're going in!" Cletus exclaimed.

"No, that's a terrible idea. We have no idea how many nerds are in there and there's only enough room for us to go single file," Gwyneth told him, glaring. "We should call the others so that they can come here."

"Aw, you're no fun!"

###

When Connor heard the owner of the comic-book shop call out for him, he thought about going up there but then realized that the man sounded like he was being forced to have him come up there. Plus, the mention of friends only increased his suspicions that the Punks were behind this.

"The Punks," Jimmy said with a large amount of spite. "Okay, we're going to have to take these guys on!"

"No, that's not a good idea!" Melvin objected, blocking Jimmy's route upstairs. "The hallway to the entrance of the comic-book shop is only big enough for one person to go up at a time. You'd be killed!"

Jimmy knew that the nerd was right. In fact, he realized that he didn't know what they were up against. For all he knew, the entire clique could have been up there, Ellone included. "Okay, then," he started to say before getting quiet. "We'll use the back door."

He walked over and opened it, peeking outside to see if there were any punks out there. He saw a couple walk by in the distance, apparently heading for the comic-book store to aid their fellow clique-members but they didn't notice him, nor did they notice the back door.

"Come here, we're heading out. I know another place where we can hide," the King of the School whispered, gesturing for them to follow and so they did.

###

"Come on out, kiddos!" Cletus shouted down the stairs after pocketing his money. As far as he could tell, nobody else outside the store had noticed that the store had been robbed or that there was a hostage situation. Zack Owens was already tied up and gagged, sitting on the side and glaring through his glasses at the two Punks.  
Then he saw the door open and a few more of those accursed punks entered into the store including a woman who looked like she was the one in charge. She just had that demeanor about her.

"So, what's going on?" Ellone asked the duo that had taken over the comic-book store roughly, hoping for good news.

"We've got them trapped in the basement. Ha!" Cletus exclaimed, grinning madly. "Hey, bozos, come up here or we blow this store sky high with you in it!"

Ellone rolled her eyes. "Haven't you just tried going down there yourselves?"

"We can only go down one at a time. As soon as we start going downstairs, they're bound to open up the door and start shooting at us with their slingshots or bottle-rocket launchers," Gwyneth responded. She learned this from playing too much Ringworld on her Y-Box.

"What about the back door?" Ellone questioned, irritated at two of her subordinates for not doing anything other than robbing the store owner and threatening the nerds downstairs.

"There's a back door?" Cletus asked, confused.

"You didn't even check for that? For all we know the nerds downstairs could have used it as an escape route!" the leader of the Punks yelled.

So, the group of Punks walked around the building, leaving the helpless store owner behind until a customer came by several hours later. The customer, Constantinos, just ran off with some of his comic books as soon as he saw him bound and gagged and needing to use the bathroom.

As soon as the Punks reached the back door, they noticed that the room was empty. "Ugh, they got away, you idiots!" Ellone yelled at the duo.

"How did I forget to check for a back door?" Gwyneth asked, punishing herself for the mistake.

"Yeah, they could be anywhere by now," Butch chastised the duo.

###

In fact, they were a little ways away in one of Jimmy's extra sleeping locations for when he's out on the town late without any time to get back to school, situated in between the carnival and Old Bullworth Vale, right by the lighthouse.

"Wow, whose place is this?" Connor asked as they all walked inside.

"This is mine, actually," the King of the School responded.

"You own this place?" Algie asked, amazed.

"I didn't realize you had so much money," Melvin added, liking the thought of having such a place to himself.

"Heh, actually I didn't even pay for it. I won it from the preps in a boxing competition," Jimmy told the group of nerds that was there with him. "I was supposed to win a million-dollar house in the Vale, but since my parents weren't members of the country club or whatever, I didn't actually qualify so they gave me this place. It was a bit shabby when I first got it but I fixed it up a bit. I used it a lot on weekends."

"Still, this is pretty cool," Connor remarked. "I wish I could have done that."

"What, you don't like rooming with Fatty?" Fatty joked.

"Oh no, you're a pretty cool dude to room with," the heavy blond replied.

"So, yeah, there isn't any food in the fridge since I haven't restocked yet," Jimmy told the others.

"Maybe I'll go get some food a little later on," Zoe suggested. "Funny, you never took me here."

"That's because we only got together at the very end of the year, remember?" Jimmy replied with a grin.

"I know, I'm just giving you a guilt trip, that's all," the red-haired girl teased with a smile.

"Also, there is a shower just past that door which some of you will need," Jimmy informed everyone all while looking at Algie.

"What?" the short blond boy asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing. In the meantime, I'll keep watch in case of Punks," Jimmy told the group as they waited. Zoe ended up leaving to get dinner for them and watched out for any Punks that showed up along the way.

###  
"So, his hideouts are here, here, here and here. We've already been to the comic-book store, there are three hideouts that remain," the Punk's analyst told the group as they ate dinner at the exact same deli that they went to the other day. So far, the cops hadn't come looking for them after their robbery but they were still on their guard.

"Let's just go to the closest one," Ellone suggested.

"If I may say, more than likely they'd be going to the farthest one in Blue Skies. Either that or they'd be going back to the school and that is just assuming that Jimmy Hopkins is with them," the analyst replied.

Ellone glared at their analyst. "Come on, Matt, they don't know that we've got this kind of information on Jimmy, handed to us by the student body president himself. Personally, I'd say we should check out the lighthouse hideout and then work from there."

"And then if they're not in any of the hideouts?" Butch inquired.

"Then we'll head for the school. And if they're not there, we'll scour the entire town until we find those brats!" Ellone shouted, getting the attention of everyone in the room who already didn't trust them.

They were going to find Connor that night whether he liked it or not.

###

A/N: Constantinos stealing comics is a reference to the mission Comic Klepto. I just thought I'd throw that in there.

The next chapter will show off the two main villains of this story along with all of the other cliques at Van Buren. Plus, it sets up the next arc. Stay tuned and send me a nice little review telling me what you think of this story.


	5. Battle at the Beach House

Chapter 5: Battle at the Beach House

###

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Bully or any other series represented in this fic.

###

As the sun started to set, a lone Hipster watched the lighthouse hideout where Jimmy and the others were currently cooped up, waiting for their food to come. He watched as Zoe walked down the stairs and to the small clubhouse along the beach, holding bags of food.

"How pathetic," he mumbled under his breath, glancing at the group. "So… mainstream…"

He knew that the Punks were most likely on their way to the clubhouse. However, he didn't care about that. He knew that even if the Punks lost, the Hipsters were going to go a different route since a group of them were in the process of beating up a kid with sensitive information that would help them bypass Connor and go straight for Horatio instead. The Hipster didn't even know why most of the school went after the blond in the first place other than for his sensitive computer program. Horatio was the real mastermind behind that.

A few minutes after the red-haired girl arrived with the food, he noticed the Punks heading towards the beach house, ready to strike.

###

Jimmy glanced out the window at just the right time to see a group of Punks headed their way. "Oh, great…"

"Don't tell me they're coming? I thought they didn't know where we were!" Connor said worriedly, panicking.

"Calm down, man! Yeah, they shouldn't know where we are unless the person who told them that we were in Dragon's Wing comics told them about all my hideouts," the King of the School responded. Thankfully most of the kids had already finished eating most of their meals and were just finishing up. Jimmy grimaced at the thought of already facing the group of Punks especially since there were nine of them and only seven of them.

"Alright, everyone to battle stations!" Melvin called out to the rest of the nerds.

"Okay, get ready," the King of the School said, preparing his spud gun. The rest were preparing theirs as well except for Zoe who had a bottle-rocket launcher and Connor who simply had the old slingshot that he was using for target-practice.

They waited as the door opened and they fired. Gwyneth was the first one they took out, dropping an airsoft pistol in the process. At the same time, Cletus tossed some armed firecrackers before he was knocked out by the barrage of potatoes and bottle rockets, causing the squad to jump out of the way just in time for them to go off.

That was about the time that everyone else piled in, ready to fire.

"Well, look at that, I was right that we would find them here," Ellone remarked with a smile, holding her airsoft gun at Connor. "Hello, Connor, what a pleasant surprise to meet the school's traitor."

"Ugh, why do you always see me like that? All I was trying to do was make the school a better place," he replied, annoyed by the girl in front of him.

"Hah! So, using the school's cameras to spy on people is making the school a better place, huh?" she asked mockingly. Then she dodged a blast from a bottle rocket which immediately blew up in front of her, throwing her back. The culprit: Zoe.

"Hey, guess what? I don't care what he was doing back at his old school," the red-haired girl said, getting up along with the others. They were all injured slightly in various ways but were still ready to fight. Zoe's example made them fire their weapons, taking out most of the Punks in a matter of a few seconds. All that remained were Butch, whose martial-arts experience had given him fast enough reflexes to dodge whatever his enemies threw at him

So, now there they were, two against a group of seven. Still, they were the most dangerous of the Punks. They were leading them for a reason, after all.

Butch immediately pulled out his own personal weapon, an airsoft gun, and aimed it straight at Ray, causing him pain in several areas of his body before he struck with a few chops, knocking out the obese boy. Then he aimed at Melvin who at least managed to hit the other boy with a few shots from his slingshot before finding himself knocked to the ground after a couple of punches. Then the second-in-command of the Punks received a blow to the head from Jimmy that caused him to fall to the ground, out cold.

Ellone, on the other hand, had to go face-to-face with Zoe, who managed to dodge each other the other girl's strikes while landing a few of her own. A jab here, a strike there, she succeeded in landing a few punches before the girl in front of her clawed at her, drawing a small amount of blood on her arm. Zoe recoiled a bit before Ellone got hit by the spud gun, looking toward the perpetrator in disdain and anger. The kid who shot her was Fatty, who was prepared to launch another volley from the spud gun as the leader of the Punks headed straight for him, only to be punched in the gut by Zoe, causing her to fall to the ground.

Ellone got up and faced her enemies. Now it was five on one. The odds were definitely not in her favor. She found herself looking down the barrels of a pair of spud-guns as well as a couple of slingshots and, much to her surprise, an airsoft gun that was taken from one of the other Punks by none other than Connor himself.

Jimmy was the one who spoke, though. "Who's the baddest, huh? _We_ are! And if you or any more of your stupid Punks come after us then we're coming after you, okay?" he proclaimed in an over-the-top manner, earning a glare from the girl.

She laughed in his face. "What? Is that the case, huh?" she asked, smiling. "Well, if it isn't Connor, hiding behind his stupid friends instead of actually fighting us himself."

Connor looked at her with a determined look as Zoe came and pushed her up against the wall.

"Listen, lady, we don't have time for your stupid tricks, okay?" the red-haired girl told her. "If you come after us ever again or if you tell anybody else in your stupid school about Connor being here, then we are going to come over to your precious little hideout or school and beat the ever living crap out of you, understand?"

"And you better hurry, because we called the cops on you," Connor told the leader of the Punks, causing her fear of what was to come. "They're bound to hear about what your little underlings did to Zack Owens and when they do, any Punks that are here in Bullworth will get arrested."

The girl looked at her underlings and ran out of the beach house only to come face to face with a squad of cops who all had weapons drawn on her. She immediately put her hands up as they came and frisked her before going for the others inside the beach house.

The Punks clique was no more.

###

"Van Buren High School: 0, Bullworth: 1!" Jimmy exclaimed as they entered into the dorms. "I don't know about all you guys, but that was pretty awesome!"

"Too bad we couldn't spend the night in that awesome beach house of yours," Algie complained.

"Meh, it's probably better this way," Connor remarked. "At least the Punks are out of the way." He plopped down on the couch inside of the dorm's rec room and closed his eyes for a second. He realized, though, that he had a long way to go before he could be certain that nobody else would find him. Then again, if only the Punks and the Safety Patrol knew where they were, then the others weren't bound to find out unless they were monitoring the Punks themselves.

He shivered at the notion as he turned on the TV, finding some sort of swimming completion on. He quickly turned the channel to cartoons before he could see any more dudes in speedos.

"So, that means they won't come after us anymore, right?" Fatty asked.

"They're most likely going to Juvenile Hall for performing an armed robbery on the comic-book store," Melvin remarked, putting ice on his forehead. Ray was doing the same thing, though he had been shot in other, more unpleasant areas with those airsoft pellets.

Connor shuddered at the sight of them. _These people all got pretty banged up and it was all because of me. All because they wanted to protect me even though I've only known them for four days at most._ He thought about how it seemed like all his friends had abandoned him at the end of the previous school year and yet these haven't, even though they had most likely heard what Ellone said about what he had done.

"So, Connor, can we talk in my room privately for a minute?" Jimmy requested and the blond acquiesced, following the fellow blond into his dorm room. At once he saw how heavily decorated the room was.

"Wow, you really decorated this place to death, didn't you?" the newcomer asked.

"Yeah, no kidding. So, I guess we can start: what is it that Ellone said about you? That you tried to use the cameras to spy on people?" Jimmy's voice wasn't confrontational.

"What it was we did was design a system using the yearbooks and some open-source facial recognition system to try and stop the bullying in our school," Connor explained. "The cameras were only in the hallways and outside the school. There weren't any in the bathrooms or locker rooms, so we weren't violating their rights or going all 1984 on them."

"Nineteen eighty-what?" the King of the School asked, confused about the reference.

"A novel by George Orwell about a dystopian police state that had a lot of cameras and no privacy," the protégé told him rapidly and nervously. "We just used it to crack down on bullying and theft, both of which are serious problems at Van Buren High. The facial recognition software just helped identify bullying better as well as which people aren't usually at lockers getting broken into, that sort of thing."

Jimmy nodded. "Okay, makes sense. So, how far did you guys get, anyway?"

"We showed it to the new principal, expecting it to be enacted. Then a couple of days later, half the school is against us and the Safety Patrol was officially disbanded." Connor shook his head as he paced around Jimmy's room. "My friends all kicked me out of our little group. Then most of the other students started harassing me and Horatio to the point where we started getting death threats. When our parents saw that, they called the cops and put us in a witness protection program so that we'd get transferred to other schools, specifically boarding schools like this one, under assumed names. My parents didn't want me too far away and my uncle recommended this one for some reason so they sent me here."

Jimmy shook his head. "Sounds rough, man. And I got sent here because I had been expelled seven times and nobody else would take me."

"Yeah? That sucks," Connor remarked. "I guess there was an opening here because some dude named Gary Smith got expelled."

"Yeah, that's because he caused a ton of chaos at this school. It was on the front page of Bullworth Times," Jimmy told his friend.

Connor smiled. "At least you saved the school."

"No kidding. Who knows, maybe we can save yours too. It sounds like some sort of conspiracy is going down there," the King of the School said. "Maybe whoever it was that blew the whistle on your little plan spied on the meeting you had with the principal." Jimmy stood up to think. "So, your name's not actually Connor?"

"No, it's Connor alright," he told his friend. "My last name isn't Robertson, though. But, I'm not actually supposed to tell anybody that."

Jimmy chuckled. "Alright, that works. Now, what's the next step of our little plan to save your school?"

The other blond shrugged. "Don't know. We might have to go into the city one of these days and it's too dangerous for me to go to my house but my uncle and his wife'll let us stay with them, maybe."

"Sounds like you've been thinking about this," Jimmy remarked before opening the door. The nerds were all watching Laser Vikings in the middle of the dorm, much to the chagrin of anyone else in there.

"This is my favorite episode," Ray declared with glee.

"Mine too!" Fatty exclaimed.

It was going to be a fun night.

###

The next morning, Brad Parnassus made his way into the chambers for the Van Buren High School Student Counsel where the leaders of most of the cliques were situated with the exception of Ellone, the leader of the Punks. Brad was a thin blond of medium height who had this haughty demeanor about him. Somehow, though, he managed to get the support of most of the school's political parties.

And as for the leaders of the cliques being on the student counsel, technically they were all given positions for supporting the president's election campaign. And he bribed them with cold, hard cash.

He sat down at the head of the table, flanked by his massive, dumb-looking and red-haired attaché on his side. Honing in on Ellone's vacant seat, the first words that came out of his mouth were: "Where's the leader of the Punks?"

"Ellone got arrested on charges of robbery with the rest of the Punks," Eddy, the leader of the Hipsters commented. "Serves her right!"

"That is curious," Parnassus remarked. "And where were they and what were they doing?"

"I hear they robbed a comic-book store. In Bullworth," Robert Patterson, leader of the Pretty Boys remarked. He was also captain of the swim team and was tall, blond and pale, not to mention extremely skinny.

"What the heck were they doing in Bullworth?" Ebony Gillespie, leader of the Goths asked in derision. She had a really ornate outfit consisting of long black hair with red tips, far too much make-up and piercing red eyes that are only that way because of color contacts. Not to mention, there was her mini skirt, her fishnet stockings and obviously fake fangs.

"Apparently buying comics," Patterson joked.

"Or they found either of the targets," Parnassus said angrily, annoyed that they didn't tell him.

"Yeah, well we found Horatio Vallejo by beating the crap out of his brother," Eddy of the Hipsters informed everyone. "He's at some boarding school in Maine. It's about a four-hour drive. The other idiot at Bullworth's got friends there, though, so I wouldn't try going after them before getting rid of them first. We've been watching the Punks."

"You beat up his brother to get info on where he's at?" Dwight Hobson asked. He was black and the leader of the Hoodies.

"Beating him up to get information? We could have done that and more," Vincent Salvatore, leader of the Mobsters, commented. He was wearing a pinstripe suit and tie and was holding an airsoft gun that looked suspiciously like a tommy gun.

Parnassus rolled his eyes. "You beat him up? What were you thinking? You could lead them to us!"

"Hey, we all had ski masks on!" Eddy exclaimed.

"And because you beat up his brother for that information, they could have him transfer schools because of it," the blond president told them, annoyed. "That means that we have to set this plan into action before anything else. Now!"

"Okay, I'm definitely going!" the leader of the hipsters proclaimed, grinning widely.

"No, you idiot, I'm sending Vincent Salvatore and his mobsters. Go find him! And as for everyone else, do as much research on Bullworth Academy as you possibly can."

"I can tell you one thing," Eddy added just as everyone was about to get up.

"What is it, McGee?" Parnassus snapped.

"Connor's friends are nerds with the exception of one named Jimmy Hopkins who apparently defaced Bullworth City Hall last spring," the heavy hipster informed him.

"Hopkins? What?" the president remarked with a bit of surprise before getting up. "Do your research on Jimmy Hopkins and find out who he is and if he has any major enemies."

"Gotcha!"

###

Parnassus walked into the principal's office to report. "Hello, Principal, I believe we may have had a breakthrough in locating both of the conspirators."

"Good," the principal said, facing the window away from the president of the school. "What have you found so far?"

"Well, we've found out that Horatio Vallejo is currently at Polk Academy in northern Maine. The other is at Bullworth Academy, a mere thirty miles away and he has allies including someone named Jimmy Hopkins."

That caught the attention of the principal, making his eyes widen. "Is that so?"

"Oh yes, it is," Parnassus remarked. "Now, I have to make my exit. I have a Latin test this morning."

With that, the President of Van Buren High School made his exit. The principal pondered on the revelation.

And then he smiled as he came up with a new plan.

###

Fillmore listened in on the meeting with the clique leaders, but he didn't hear the meeting with the principal. This wasn't looking good for Vallejo. The black boy knew that they were going to go after him right after school. He knew he had to do something, so he grabbed his smart phone and sent Jimmy Hopkins a text.

He hoped that since they were closer they'd get a head start. The remaining members of the Safety Patrol didn't have the manpower to take on all fifteen mobsters. They would follow them after school, but they had to be careful not to be seen.

Fillmore had just put his smartphone away when he received a tap on the shoulders from Parnassus. "Hello, Fillmore, I see you're enjoying retirement, I presume," the haughty blond remarked as they walked into their Trigonometry class.

"Not really. I feel like I have too much free time," the black boy remarked. "I feel like I have no idea what's going on anymore. Did you notice a lack of mohawks?"

"Yes, I am afraid the Punks all got arrested for armed robbery," the President responded, acting like it was no big deal. "A shame, Ellone was one of the few council members that actually did her job."

"What was her job?" Fillmore asked, feigning ignorance.

"Well, she was the Secretary of Defense, believe it or not," the President remarked. Fillmore noticed some kid getting bullied for lunch money by a Hoodie.

"I could take that job," he joked.

"And have you turn the school into a dictatorship? I don't think so," Parnassus said, sitting down and going over his Latin verb charts. "I would lose reelection for sure!"

Fillmore gave him a smirk, glad that he was getting something done.

###

Jimmy was working on Algebra when his phone vibrated, looking forward to the weekend. He glanced at the message, careful not to draw the teacher's attention as he read the text, stifling a gasp as he did so. He had to read it a second time to get the sense of it.

_From: Cornelius Fillmore To: Jimmy Hopkins_

_ Horatio Vallejo is in grave danger. Mobsters will be headed to his school this afternoon. He is at Polk Academy. _

What followed was the address as well as a Saint Bernard bus route that would go through that town itself from Bullworth that afternoon, about a half-an-hour after school ended.

Jimmy was going to have to tell Connor and gather a team. He had an idea of who to bring and he was willing to use some of the money he stashed aside for it from the previous year running paper routes and mowing lawns.

Thus began the weekend from hell.

###

**A/N: There goes the first arc. Tell me what you think. Good, bad, indifferent?**

** Yeah, so, I've just been lazy and with college starting up again, I haven't had tons of free time, though there's not nearly as much homework as last semester. In the meantime, I've made progress on my game. Switching game engines helped. The new one came with a character generator which should make things a lot easier. Plus, there's the face generator, though none of the characters really look like themselves (for one thing, Crabblesnitch looks way creepier than he did in the game. Then there's the time I tried making a face for a character whose name would be a spoiler. It did not come out good. There aren't any commands for curly hair. I gotta change that.)**

** In the meantime, the next two chapters are typed out. They just need editing. I was thinking of posting one a week.**


	6. Horatio

Chapter 6: Horatio

###

Disclaimer: I don't own Bully or Fillmore!. There.

###

His eyes opened. He had no idea what he was doing there in bed or how he got there. He didn't lift up his head, feeling weak, but he could see that he was inside a hospital and it was in the middle of the day. He didn't see anyone around and despite not lifting his head, he glanced around the room, tilting his head as he did so.

_How did I get here? _he asked himself. His mouth was dry and he felt feeding tubes in his arms. He glanced at his thin body, wondering how long he had been in the hospital.

Horatio Vallejo then lifted himself up, grimacing as he felt how weak he had become. He glanced over at the calendar and could see that it was August. The last thing he remembered was early spring.

He had been there for at least a few months and he tried to remember what had happened beforehand. He had no idea what had occurred all those months before.

He swung his legs over the side, disgusted by how thin they were and hating that he was wearing a hospital gown. Glancing around, he searched for a way to call a nurse or something.

The Mexican-American boy found the button and pressed it hard.

He waited for a couple of minutes before the nurse finally showed up, surprised that he was there, sitting.

"You're awake…" she said, shivering from shock.

"Yeah," Horatio replied with a nod. "How long have I been here?"

"Since late May. You came here with severe head trauma. How much do you remember?" she asked.

Horatio stared into the distance. "Nothing. I don't know what happened."

The woman nodded. "I'll be sure to call your parents. They deserve to know that you're alright."

He turned to her and gave a short nod as she made her way to the phone, dialing the number on the piece of paper that she had with his information on it.

That was two years earlier.

###

Since they ended up sleeping in a little later than normal due to the showdown with the Punks the night before, Connor and Fatty ended up having to make up for the fact that they missed their training session with Bo by working out with him at lunch. "There you go, guys, keep those legs moving!" Bo exclaimed as they worked a massive sweat on the bikes.

_Great, I hate leg day! _Connor thought to himself, reminding him of the times he would go to the gym with his dad and his uncle and all the times pumping his legs on those cardio machines after using the weight machines to work them out. He glanced over at his roommate who looked like he disliked the exercises as much as Connor. Then again, the redhead needed more than the blond.

Pretty soon, though, the training was over. They had spent fifteen minutes on the exercise bikes and were pretty sweaty. "Alright, guys, that's a wrap. Hopefully I didn't push you too hard," Bo remarked.

"Are you kidding? I feel like taking a nap instead of going to gym," Fatty replied, wiping his forehead off with a workout towel.

"Yeah, I'm definitely hitting the showers and then heading straight to the cafeteria to have some more burnt pizza," Connor declared, somewhat jokingly.

"Remember, guys, try to work on that diet of yours. A large part of a good exercise program is having a good diet with lots of veggies," the black boy advised as the duo made their way into the showers.

While they were showering, the two had a conversation. Thankfully there were partitions between them so they didn't have to see each other, though they talked anyway.

"What are you going to do this weekend?" Fatty inquired, washing off his chest.

"I'm probably just going to sleep in tomorrow and savor it," the blond replied, lathering up one of his arms.

"That's cool," the redhead responded. "You want to go play Grottos and Gremlins after school and maybe go to the comic-book store in the afternoon?"

"Sure, that sounds like a plan," the blond replied. Truthfully, he felt a little guilty not spending as much time with his roommate as he could have, but he still needed to train with Jimmy in case any more of the cliques from his old school arrived.

After washing off his legs, Connor switched off the shower and exited, drying himself off at his locker. Fatty showed up soon thereafter just after the blond put his boxers on. "So, what else is going on?"

"Not much," the heavy kid replied, drying his back off.

"Maybe we should go bowling or something," the blond suggested as he put his shirt on, facing away from the redhead as he put his clothes on. He had gotten used to not looking at other guys in the locker room and as far as he could tell, so had Fatty who wasn't as afraid of using the dorm showers as he used to be.

When the blond was done, he got his backpack together and left the locker room, followed by Fatty. As the duo moved toward the cafeteria, they talked about more ideas for Sunday, plans that would inevitably be dashed to pieces as soon as they ran into Jimmy.

"There you are!" he exclaimed, frustrated at his friend. "I've been trying to look for you all lunch hour."

"Sorry I left Math as soon as the bell rang," the blond responded as he entered into the school, his stomach grumbling as he did so. "I had an appointment with Bo for some weightlifting. What's up?"

"Your friend in Maine is in danger. It turns out the Mobsters are going after him!" Jimmy exclaimed, causing Connor to look at him with an expression of shock.

"Ugh, you've got to be kidding me! We just dealt with the Punks!" he exclaimed.

"So, who are the Mobsters, anyway?" Fatty asked as they entered the cafeteria. The nice thing about the time they were there was that there was nobody in line. Unfortunately, they only had about twenty minutes before the bell for their next class so they had to eat pretty quickly.

"The Mobsters are a clique consisting of the sons and daughters of the Mob and they tend to embody every stereotype associated with them. Think Greasers only stupid," Connor explained before ordering his food. "Hey, what's on special today?" he asked Mr. Galloway, who was currently the volunteer chef on duty. He didn't cook too bad, surprising everyone.

"Well, today we have tacos, burritos and enchiladas, if you'd like some," the English teacher responded in an upbeat manner. Jimmy was amazed at how different he was since Mr. Hattrick was fired. All it took to get him off most of the alcohol was getting rid of one person, one bully.

"I guess I'll have three enchiladas. I'm assuming they're high in protein, right?" the blond inquired.

"Hah, yes! They were made using the best chicken the school could buy," Mr. Galloway told them, getting Connor's dish for him. "Here you go! Now, what would you want, Francois?"

"I'll have three burritos with lots of hot sauce," the redhead replied with a smile, getting some from the English teacher.

"And you, Jimmy?"

"I already ate, remember?" the King of the School replied with a smile.

"Oh yeah, that's right. It's easy to forget these things," the English teacher remarked. "Well, see you around, James."

"You too." The trio made their way to their usual table and started digging into their food. Fatty was the messier eater compared to Connor, though, especially since the blond at least used a knife and fork.

"So, what's the plan, Jim?" Connor inquired in between bites.

"Well, since we need to have a head start on those Mobsters, we're going to need to take the bus as soon as we can after school. There's one leaving for the town in Maine where your friend is at a little after four. We just need to get there on time and with a group that can take on these guys."

"We could bring Bo along, but I doubt we'd be able to take on all of the Mobsters without proper planning and backup," the blond remarked between bites. Once he finished with his current bite and swallowed it, he spoke again. "The Mobsters has, like, thirty members."

"What?" Fatty asked, almost spitting out the food he was eating.

"That's crazy!" Jimmy replied, remembering how small the cliques at Bullworth were.

"Yeah, the Punks were one of the smaller cliques. Other small cliques include the Prettyboys and the Hipsters, though both of those are tougher than they look," Connor indicated before eating more of his second enchilada. At about that time, Zoe came into the cafeteria and sat down next to Jimmy.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Zoe greeted with a smile.

"We're going to have to go to Houlton, Maine to rescue Connor's friend there," Jimmy stated with a bit of disdain, mad at the cliques at Van Buren High for all their stupidity.

Zoe was kind of surprised at that but she seemed pretty excited. "Cool, a vacation that might possibly contain some fights," the girl remarked with a grin.

"Yeah, and we need to get a group together to deal with a thirty-strong clique," the King of the School added.

"Even better. I like those odds," the redhead remarked. "Okay, I know that's a bit of a stretch."

"Hah!" Connor scoffed. "I was already making plans for the weekend when this happens."

"Maybe I can get some weapons from the rest of the nerds," Fatty suggested.

"And I can recruit some people. You know who you want to come?" she asked.

"Bo, Russell and a few others, I guess," Connor suggested, naming off the ones he knew.

"We could invite Bob or Hal along. We'll need all the firepower we can get," Jimmy said.

"I'm not sure if Bob's a good idea. I kind of had a bad experience with him," Fatty remarked, shuttering at what it was.

"Yeah? Was he bullying you?" the King of the School asked.

"No, it wasn't that. You see…" Fatty was a little embarrassed but he leaned over and whispered in Jimmy's ear.

"Okay, that's a little weird. I think I get what you're saying especially since I had to stop using the Jock clubhouse because I kept on coming across him… yeah…" The King of the School shuddered. "So, he might not be a good idea to bring along. Maybe we should bring that black guy from the Greasers that has a giant hammer. He would be good to have."

"Yeah, we should also take Melvin with us, you know, as a strategist," Fatty suggested.

"Alright, let's do this!" Jimmy exclaimed.

###

PE went by pretty quickly for them as they approached the time for school to be out. While they were in PE, they made sure they invited everyone on the list to come along so they could help.

Strangely enough, most of them accepted, even when it was someone new like Connor doing the inviting. The blond was exhausted after that, but he pushed on, bypassing the showers along with everyone else and getting their things packed for a couple of days in case they needed to stay a little longer.

When all was said and done, they made their way to the school gates where everyone met.

Connor was a little taken aback since he didn't know half of the students there. He glanced over at Jimmy who seemed as confident as ever. The heavy blond carried his duffle bag with him as they all made their way to the bus station where Jimmy paid for their tickets.

"You better not cause any trouble on this trip," the ticket attendant warned Jimmy.

"Don't worry, we're just going on a quick little weekend trip, that's all," the King of the School told the person giving out passes.

"Okay, just keep in mind that if you cause any trouble you will get kicked off the bus and you'll have to find another way back home. Got it?" she replied.

Jimmy nodded and made his way back to the group. He was sure to hand passes to everyone. All in all, there were about ten people there from Bullworth. What Jimmy hadn't expected upon getting on the bus was a certain lunch lady. "Oh, hey, Jimmy!" she exclaimed, hugging the King of the School tightly, not knowing that he was one of the ones that conspired to get her fired in the first place. "How've you been?"

"Good," Jimmy responded, trying not to inhale her smell too deeply. "What are you doing on here, Edna?"

"Oh, you know, just going to Canada. Did you hear that that idiot Dr. Crabblesnitch fired me? What a moron! The food's all going to suck without me around!" The woman laughed out loud so that everyone on the bus could hear. All the Bullworth students made a point to sit on the opposite end of the bus from her, including Jimmy.

"Yeah, it's absolutely terrible without you cooking it," he replied sarcastically.

"I know, right! Nobody knows how to add flavor to it like I do!" she exclaimed some more.

"Well, I've got to go sit down with my friend Connor over there. See you around," Jimmy said with a wave, heading off to sit with his friend.

"Yeah, see you around, Jimmy-boy!" she called out as he went over to sit next to Connor.

"Ugh, how can you talk to her?" Connor asked, not liking it one bit.

"I don't know, man," the King of the School responded. "I guess I kind of feel sorry for her."

Connor nodded. "I'm not sure I do. If she had been a good lunch lady, she wouldn't have gotten fired." After a few seconds, the heavyset blond remembered something else. "Plus, there's this rumor that she took Dr. Watts into a hotel while he was high on sedatives. I just can't respect a woman like that."

Jimmy nodded, hating that he had been involved in that very incident, even going as far as getting her the sedatives from a trashcan. He shuddered.

"Hey, can I borrow your phone real quick?" Connor requested.

Jimmy responded by simply giving it to him. "What do you need it for?"

"I just thought I'd call my uncle and have him bring me my bike over the weekend. He lives about halfway between here and my parent's place so I thought I'd have him get it. Plus, the Van Buren dirtbags won't be as likely to follow him here as they would my parents."

"You think they're being watched?" the King of the School asked.

"I know it. To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if they figured something was up today when the Punks didn't show up at school," Connor responded, dialing his uncle's phone number before holding the phone up to his ear. After a couple of rings, he got a voice. "Hey, Uncle Nigel, this is Connor, how's it going? Good, good. School's going good. Hey, so is there any way I can have you take my bike to my school? Uh-huh, uh-huh. Okay, cool. I'm going to go help out a friend and I might be staying at his place over the weekend, but you can leave it with whoever's inside the auto-shop or with the people at the front desk. Alright, see you around, Nigel."

"Nigel, huh?" Jimmy asked as Connor hung up and handed him the phone.

"Yeah," his protégé responded. "He and my dad are twins so they're really close and since my uncle doesn't have any kids of his own, he's basically a second father to me."

Jimmy nodded. "That's kind of cool. I've never been close to my family."

"That sucks," Connor responded. He had heard rumors. "Is it true your mom was married ten times?"

"No, only five. So, I've had four stepdads and I haven't seen my own dad in ages," the King of the school stated, glancing at his phone.

"Have you ever tried looking him up?" Connor inquired out of curiosity.

"I would but… I don't know. It's been fourteen years. I don't even remember what he looks like," Jimmy replied.

At about that time, the bus started running. Connor hadn't realized just how complicated his new friend really was.

###

Horatio got busy packing his things as soon as he got the e-mail from Vallejo. He was barely adjusting to this school as it was and was trying to get past the initial shock of being in a place surrounded by people he didn't know. Even his roommate was too busy for him, constantly going on dates with different girls, almost a different one each night. One time he walked in on him doing something he'd rather not think about.

The black-haired boy made sure he had everything packed by the time his roommate got back. "Hey, Hor, how's it going?" the boy's annoying roommate greeted. He hated the nickname with a passion.

"Fine, I guess," he responded, leaving his red uniform on the bed before sitting on it. "You?"

"Oh, great. Wait, are you leaving?" the pale red-head asked.

"Yeah, it turns out a bunch of my enemies are coming and I should get out as soon as I possibly can," the heavy boy replied. In reality, he was definitely smaller than Connor or even Algie.

"Hah! Always the conspiracy theorist, Hor! So, would you mind getting out of here since I'm going to have my girlfriend over tonight?" the roommate requested, his expression suddenly turning serious.

"Yeah, which one?" Horatio inquired.

"Ha, ha! Good one!" the curly-haired redhead exclaimed with a laugh and Horatio exited the premises, making his way to the front of the school before putting on a blue hat and putting his blue duffle bag down. He kept watch as he did so.

In truth, he really didn't like his school that much, especially since the student body seemed to consist almost entirely of snobby rich kids. Plus, he really didn't have any friends there. The promiscuous roommate definitely didn't count. It probably didn't help that he probably had every disease under the sun.

"Oh, hey, what are you doing here, Horatio?" he heard someone from behind him say. He didn't really have any friends but he did have someone who was kind of an acquaintance. She had long brown hair tied up in a ponytail. Strangely enough, though, she was one of the only girls in the school that was actually kind of nice. She was wearing a red uniform and had on a green skirt.

"Oh, hey, Rachelle. Just waiting for some friends to get here," he responded in his gruff voice.

"Going out of town for the weekend?" she inquired.

"Probably leaving for good," Horatio replied. "Got an e-mail this morning. Some of my enemies from my old school are headed this way, so my friends that are still there are arranging for a transfer to Bullworth Academy."

"Bullworth? I've heard about that place," the brunette girl responded. "Well, I'll miss you."

"Yeah? Don't you have any friends here?" he asked, getting a shake of the head in reply.

"I got here on a scholarship and because of that, nobody likes me, saying I don't deserve to be here because I'm poor," she replied. Horatio winced at the description.

"Ouch! Well, you can come along if you'd like," Horatio said in response, smiling at the poor girl.

"I heard about that school. From what I hear it's not a good place to be," she responded.

"Well, I might be needed there, then," the heavy boy said. "To be honest, at my old school, I had to start up a new version of the Safety Patrol because there was so much crap going on and nobody was taking care of it. I guess I must be a cop by nature because when I got here, I got bored. There's nothing happening except that my roommate's screwing a different girl every night."

The girl looked disgusted at that. "And because of that, every girl in the school is going to have herpes by the end of the semester, I bet."

"That's what I'm thinking," Horatio responded.

"You know, that's something that could be reported since he's not supposed to be bringing girls into the dorm," Rachelle replied. "Come on, if you're leaving, you might as well do it."

He smiled. "That sounds like a good idea to me." The boy saw something in the corner of his eye, though. There was a car, an old, black Cadillac, that didn't look like it belonged in that area with a New Hampshire license plate headed for the school, causing Horatio to bolt in the opposite direction and toward the school. Rachelle followed, not wanting to get caught up in whatever was coming. She had faith in Horatio's sense of danger.

The duo kept on running, even as the car started to drive through the school grounds. Various kids were forced to jump out of the way as they did so.

Thankfully, after a couple of years at Jefferson, Rachelle knew where to go and turned sharply before dragging Horatio into the school's basement, quickly shutting the door behind them as they did so. Almost immediately, Horatio grabbed a hold of a steel pipe against the wall and put it between the door handles.

"Hope that holds them," he said, also hoping that the pipe wasn't anything essential. It was actually just a drain pipe.

"Quickly, come with me," Rachelle told him, grabbing his hand and pulling him further into the basement, shutting the doors behind them as they did so. After several areas, the duo found the area that Rachelle had been looking for. They were in a room filled with numerous computer monitors.

"Logan Ramirez, are you here?" the brunette asked and a figure rolled in toward them in a chair, not bothering to get up.

"Oh, it's you," he said with a grin. He was wearing a long, black trenchcoat over the normal red uniform and was wearing a pair of prescription sunglasses to shield his blue eyes from the sun. The boy also had natural black hair and a bit of a moustache forming. "What are you guys doing here in my lair?"

"A bunch of goons from my old school showed up and started chasing me," Horatio explained.

"Oh, those mobster-wannabes that were driving through the school parking lot," the hermit deduced, rolling towards one of the monitors. "Here they are! Acting like they own the place. Little do they know that I do instead!"

"You don't own this place!" Horatio objected, thinking the hacker was crazy. Logan laughed.

"Right, of course I don't. I just monitor it from the distance. I'm their secret guardian."

"Anyway, what I really brought Horatio here for is that he needs to be transferred to a different school," Rachelle stated with a little bit of impatience. "We need to get him transferred before the Mobsters break in!"

"Oh, why didn't you say so, man?" the trenchcoat-wearing boy asked, before doing some typing on the computer. "Where'd you want to transfer?"

"Bullworth Academy, Bullworth, New Hampshire," Horatio replied, causing Logan's eyes to widen.

"That place, huh? I hear that was once one of the worst schools in the nation, well until some kid named Jimmy Hopkins stopped this guy named Gary Smith," Logan said. The mention of the last name Hopkins made Horatio's eyes widen. He had heard of Jimmy and even heard that he had been working with Connor and the disbanded Safety Patrol, but he hadn't realized just how important he was, nor did he realize he was a Hopkins.

"So, can you hack into their systems to put me there?" the Mexican boy asked.

"Hacking doesn't consist of just typing in random code and, aha! You're in! I need three things: an e-mail belonging to a student there, the password to that e-mail, and an administrative account."

Horatio grumbled at that before he pulled out his cell-phone to call Jimmy Hopkins.

###

Jimmy received the call while they were on the bus. Upon seeing that it was Horatio Vallejo, he immediately answered it. "Hello?"

_"Uh, hi, Jim, I need your e-mail address and password," _Horatio responded, not liking what he was doing.

"What? Why?" Jimmy asked, confused and not wanting to give away his school e-mail address.

_"Well, I know this hacker who can put me in Bullworth. The thing is, though, that I need your e-mail, your password and the e-mail of an administrator, probably the principle or headmaster of the school."_

Jimmy begrudgingly gave all of those things to him with the plan to change his password as soon as he could so that this hacker friend of Horatio's wouldn't use it to send out spam e-mails or something. "There? That enough?"

_"Yeah, thanks man. The mobsters are already here, dude, so you have to hurry up!"_

Jimmy grimaced at that one. "Okay, we will, it's just that we're on the bus right now and it'll take a while."

_"Thanks, man!"_ With that, the gruff Mexican-American hung up.

"What's going on?" Connor asked, concerned.

"The Mobsters are already there," the King of the School informed him.

###

Logan immediately went to work; using Jimmy's account to send an e-mail with a virus on it to Crabblesnitch's computer that would immediately give the Jefferson student instant access to the Headmaster's computer and school records.

Lucky for them, Crabblesnitch noticed that Jimmy had sent him and e-mail and opened it within seconds after it was sent, not knowing about the virus that was included. Instead, all he saw were cat memes. "Lolcats? What in the devil is this?"

###

In Maine, Logan quickly got to work as soon as he gained access, transferring Horatio's grades and class info to Bullworth. "Alright, I was successful!" Logan exclaimed, typing away with a grin. "You're now a student at Bullworth, effective immediately," he laughed. "Wow, this is quite the school. Now, what else did you want to do?"

"Alert the faculty to my ex-roommate's promiscuity," Horatio responded.

"Okay, done! So, who do you want to room with at Bullworth? There aren't many guys without roommates. Oh, and there's also this place called Harrington House but from the looks of it all the people there are Preps."

"Just put me in the regular dorms," Vallejo requested of him.

"Gotcha! Let's see, you have a few options: Hal Esposito, Melvin O'Connor, Jimmy Hopkins."

"Melvin O'Connor. My friend Connor knows him, I guess," Horatio replied.

"Melvin it is! Alright, you can move there any time, though you won't get a fancy tour by the principal's sexy secretary or anything," Logan informed Horatio.

"That's fine with me," the Mexican-American teen said. They heard doors opening in the distance. "Crap! They must have gotten in! Anyway, thanks for your help."

"No problem, big guy!"

"Let's get out of here as fast as we can," Rachelle exclaimed, grabbing ahold of his hand and taking him away.

"I hope you know what you're doing!" Horatio told her while they moved through the catacombs of the school.

"I explored these catacombs during my time here, Horatio!" she informed him as she ran with him. He was amazed at how he was somehow able to keep up with her. All that working out with Connor over the previous couple of years had paid off. Plus there were the times when they had to chase suspects for the safety patrol.

Eventually, they made it out of the catacombs and into an open field and there were no Mobsters in sight. After that, Rachelle led Horatio through the clearing. "Where are we?" the heavyset boy asked the brunette.

"We're in the woods just behind the football field," she responded, making her way up the hill. "I'm taking you to the train station."

Horatio followed her, though not without his caveats. The two of them continued moving until they were a ways from the school. So far, they hadn't seen any mobsters, although both the former Safety Patrol Chief and the brunette he was traveling with. After a while, he finally spoke. "So, why are you doing all this?" he inquired. "You've only known me for a week."

Rachelle didn't speak for a few seconds after he asked that. "What do you remember of your eighth-grade year?" she asked him.

The overweight boy looked at the girl as she led him along. _Come to think of it, she does look kind of familiar. _"You went to X?" he asked with suspicion.

The brunette nodded. "I went there for two years, seventh and eighth grade. You're a grade ahead of me, you know?"

"How'd we meet?" Horatio's curiosity was piqued.

"I was friends with Ingrid Third. Back then, you needed some help to bust a guy who was going to hack into the computer systems during this school dance and you asked me for it. That was what ultimately led me to joining the Safety Patrol for the rest of my time at X." The brunette glanced back at him as they walked up a hill and through someone's wooded property. "You really don't remember, do you?"

Horatio shook his head.

"I went to the hospital to see you after the last case when you got hit by that concussion, but it was too painful." A tear went down her cheek. "You see, I lost a close friend a long time ago in a car accident. It took me years to get over it. I guess seeing you in a coma reopened those wounds."

"Were we… romantically involved?" he asked her.

"I think we both liked each other, it's just that my parents didn't want me getting together with anyone and you had too many enemies that wanted to hurt you and would have hurt me to get to you," she responded as they reached the top of a hill that gave them a view of Houlton, Maine. "The Saint Bernard Bus Station shouldn't be too far from here, a mile or two, give or take."

Horatio was still digesting the revelation. Looking at Rachelle, he had brief flashbacks of her back then, at the dance in that red dress of hers, that time they faced the prettyboy enemy of the evening as he tried to alter everyone's grades, the various cases from later on that the two of them worked on. She was like another girl he once worked with named Malika, only not as corruptible.

It explained why she latched onto him so quickly when he arrived at the school.

They hurried on, hoping not to deal with any Mobsters along the way.

###

The bus finally arrived in Houlton. Now it was just the question of getting to Horatio and then getting back home. Jimmy Hopkins made his way off the bus, holding onto his phone as he did so.

"Well, see you kids around!" Edna called out through the window as she left.

"So, now we just got to find this guy and get out of here!" Bif exclaimed, ready to punch out any Mobsters that they came across.

Jimmy gave him a glare that shut him up. They were going to need to avoid arousing suspicion and somehow the King of the School expected these guys to ruin things.

He checked his phone, seeing that he had just received a new text.

_"I'm here at the station." _

"He's here. You know where to look for him?" Jimmy inquired of Connor.

That was when Connor saw a familiar boy. He waved his hand in the air and smiled. Jimmy was surprised at the hefty build of Horatio Vallejo, expecting, no hoping, for someone skinnier. He was starting to get peeved by the number of overweight kids around him.

"Hey, buddy, how's it going?" Connor greeted as Horatio walked towards him. That was about the time they noticed the brunette trailing behind him.

The two shook hands and exchanged a bear hug. "Not much! So, this is Jimmy Hopkins, huh?" Horatio went over and shook Jimmy's hand. "You're not related to the other Hopkins we know, right?"

"What other Hopkins?" Jimmy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"As far as I know, no," Connor explained. "Don't worry, Jimmy, we just know someone else with your last name at Van Buren, that's all. It's more than likely just a coincidence. You guys don't look that much alike at all, actually." He chuckled nervously.

"By the way, this is my friend Rachelle," Horatio explained, introducing the brunette.

"Nice to meet you guys. So, you're that Connor guy that Horatio talked about who helped him form the Van Buren Safety Patrol?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, it's good to meet you. Hey, you're not the Rachelle that Ingrid calls once a month, are you?" Connor inquired, a curious expression on his face.

"Uh huh," she said. "Well, I guess I better get out of here."

"Yeah, before those Mobsters find us," Horatio told her, genuinely concerned for her wellbeing.

Rachelle smiled at him sadly before giving him her valedictions. "See you later, Horatio Vallejo."  
The Mexican-American boy blushed as she walked off.

"A week and you already got a girlfriend," Connor stated, shaking his head. "Wow, how come I can't have your luck?"

"What about Angie Ng?" Jimmy asked him.

"Well, that's kind of complicated," the heavier blond responded nervously.

###

What they didn't know was that a Mobster, this time the child of members of the local Russian Mafia, had seen them.

He then proceeded to make a call to the leader of the Mobsters using his cellphone. "I found Horatio Vallejo and it looks like Hopkins is here too," he said, smiling widely.

###


End file.
